Six Plus One
by Catalyst56
Summary: Meet Drake. He moves into San Fransokyo as his new home, hoping that this will be a change for him. But a year and a half later, he is then pulled into a dark plot Hiro has uncovered, and he decides to help him whenever he can. Can he save San Fransokyo with his friends? And what are his feelings about his best friend, GoGo Tomago? Story Complete w/epilogue. Bonus Chapter now up.
1. Prologue - It Begins

**AN: UPDATED ON 11/29/15**

**I have not touched this fic at all since my last new chapter. I figured, I might as well fix up the kinks of this fic. Either way, welcome into reading my very first fanfic, where the chapters**** will be updated in the following days.**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Hero 6, or anything Disney owns, except for Drake**_.

* * *

**Prologue – It Begins**

**San Fransokyo Police Station (8:30 p.m.)**

"Seriously Hiro?" I asked him. Said boy smiled sheepishly at me. I looked at Tadashi, looking a bit angry at Hiro, and for the fact that he's stuck with the other illegal bot fighters, while Hiro's on his lonesome. I facepalmed at this. No, I wasn't angry at Hiro's actions, unlike Tadashi.

I was disappointed.

See, like Tadashi, I saw Hiro's potential at robotics, but I feel that he's wasting them on illegal bot fights. And now he, and inadvertently Tadashi, got arrested.

"I'm going to go outside. Aunt Cass blew a head gasket when she heard about this." I told the two. They both sighed and lowered their heads in shame. I sighed inwardly.

So, as I went outside the door, I saw Aunt Cass, who was walking back and forth in worry. She stopped once she saw me walk out the door.

"They're alright." I told her. She sighed a relief "Oh good."

I saw the time on my watch, and I widened my eyes.

"Oh man, oh man, oh man!" I exclaimed. Aunt Cass looked at me with worry. "Listen, Aunt Cass, I need to get back to the SFIT. I still need to finish my work there." I started running. "Tell Tadashi that I went back!" I said as my vision of Aunt Cass became less noticeable.

* * *

**San Fransokyo Institute of Technology (9:00 p.m.)**

As I hurriedly got inside, four certain people went up to me, and they asked at the same time, "What happened?"

As I was panting to catch my breath, I told them, "They got imprisoned." They widened their eyes, but I assured them, "But they should be out by now." They all visibly relaxed.

Then, Professor Callaghan came and spoke to us. "Alright, alright, everyone we should all get back to what we were doing." He then looked at me. "Will Tadashi still come back here?" I nodded. "Yeah, and I think he might bring Hiro along too." The professor smiled, and I then left to my workplace.

My main project is the creation of force fields and instantaneous transportation. I also have another project, but that's something for later.

So far I made three force fields, but it's really hard to do something about instantaneous transportation.

I continued my work, and as I reminiscence the past, I remembered the first time that I met GoGo Tomago.

* * *

**One-and-a-half Year Ago…**

**San Fransokyo Residential District – 8:30 a.m. (3rd Person View)**

The boy woke up to the sound of "The Catalyst". The boy's a fan of Linkin Park, and he even bought three albums to show it.

The boy opens his eyes and turns off the alarm. He yawns and stretches his arms.

"Gotta get used to living here." He said to himself.

He went downstairs. There he finds a letter from his mother.

Sweetie,

I left for work early today. Don't worry, there's food at the table if you're hungry. I'll see you later. Love you.

-Mom

After reading the letter, he looked at the table, and as his mother told him, there was food.

**9:15 a.m. (Drake)**

So, after I ate, took a bath, and changed clothes, I went out to see the sights of San Fransokyo.

One place that intrigues me is the San Fransokyo Institute of Technology, or SFIT for short.

Before I moved here, I always had an interest in science and tech. I never did have the chance to try my potential in it. But now, seeing this, I now feel that I have a chance.

Suddenly, something went past me. It was a blur, but that something stopped, which turned out to be a purple-and-yellow bike. I noticed that the bike's wheels look like discs.

I walked towards the bike. I saw the biker get off and remove his helmet.

Better yet, her.

"Y'know," I said, getting her attention. "I thought you were a boy, with your helmet and all."

She turned to look at me, and said "You, are probably the only person who said that to me."

I turned to examine the bike, blushing in embarrassment at the statement she made. "That's a fast bike you've got there." I told her.

One thing I noticed is that she keeps on chewing gum, even when she took off her helmet. She blew a bubble, popped it, and told me "It may be fast to you, but it isn't fast enough for me, yet."

I inspected the bike. "Electromagnetic suspension allowing zero resistance. Nice."

She smirks. "Heh, thanks."

After inspecting the bike, the gears in my head began to turn, beginning to envision a vehicle that can be faster than the bike.

"I think that I can be faster than you in your bike." I nonchalantly said.

Her eyes widen. "Excuse me?"

"I mean it."

"How? I don't see anything to prove that you can be faster than me."

"Well, you see, I had an interest in science and technology for a long time, and I think the SFIT can help me use that."

She smiles. "Ah, so you have taken an interest in the "Nerd Lab" huh?"

I smile as well. "You got that right. I saw there on the bulletin board about this one event that will let one person into the SFIT."

"And by that I mean the annual Science Fair?"

"Yes. From now until the fair, I'll make something that will blow everyone away."

"Well then, good luck with that." She told me, and started to walk away.

"Wait!" I said, getting her attention.

"This 'something' of mine will involve our race."

"Oh?"

"How about this: we'll have a race, you with your bike, and mine with my invention. We'll race immediately after the Fair. No bets or whatnot. This is simply just a race to see who's faster between the two of us. Deal?" I offered my hand.

She looked at it, then at me, and smirks. "Deal." She shook my hand.

"I never did get your name, though."

"GoGo Tomago. That's not my real name, but everyone calls me that."

I smile. I started to walk away.

"Wait!" GoGo said, getting my attention.

"What's your name?" She asked me.

"Drachion. Drachion Mercer, but you can call me Drake." I told her.

(Present Time)

I looked at her. She looks at me, and smiles. I smiled, and returned to continue my work.

* * *

**AN: Next chapter will show Hiro's rather _unexpected _visit to the SFIT, courtesy of Tadashi. Reviews are warmly accepted.**


	2. Hiro Hamada and the SFIT

**AN: UPDATED ON 11/30/15**

**These are the ages of the group:**

**Tadashi - 18 (Fourth Year - Robotics)**

**Fred &amp; Wasabi - 17 (Fourth Year - Physics)**

**Drake &amp; GoGo - 16 (Third Year - Technology)**

**Honey Lemon - 15 (Second Year - Chemistry)**

**Hiro - 14 (Yet to be admitted)**

_**Disclaimer - I don't own anything from Disney.**_

* * *

"You better make things up to Aunt Cass before she stress eats everything in the café." Tadashi said to Hiro.

Hiro went up to the computer and sat down on the chair, saying, "For sure."

"And I hope you've learned your lesson." Tadashi said. Hiro turned himself and the chair towards him, and said, "Absolutely."

Tadashi noticed the look on Hiro's face, and sighed. "You're going bot fighting again, aren't you?" He deduced to him.

Hiro smiled, shrugged, stood up, and took his bot. He said "There's a fight across town. If I go now, I can still book one."

Before Hiro could go downstairs though, Tadashi grabbed his jacket hood.

He turned Hiro towards him. "When are you going to start doing something with that big brain of yours?" He asked, poking Hiro's head.

Smacking his brother's hand away, Hiro retorted "What, so that I could go to college like you? So that people could tell me stuff I've already known?"

Tadashi only had one thing to say, and that was, "Unbelievable. You graduated high school when you were nearly fourteen, and this is how you want to do your life?"

Hiro narrowed his eyes and slightly angrily retorted, "Well maybe this is how I want to do it. There's no one who can stop me from doing my own way of life anyways."

Tadashi sighed, knowing that Hiro will not be convinced any longer. "Alright then. I'll drive you." He said, supposedly giving up on convincing Hiro through words.

Hiro widened his eyes. "Whoa, really?"

"I can't stop you, but at least I can take you there."

Hiro smiled, pumped his fist up, and went downstairs.

Had Hiro stayed for a second longer, he would've noticed Tadashi smirk. Knowing that his plan worked, Tadashi silently said to himself, "Step one, complete. Now on to step two."

* * *

SFIT – 9:30 p.m.

"Heeeeeeeey! The bot fights the other way, not this way!" Hiro complained to Tadashi. They arrived at SFIT, a place Hiro wouldn't want to be in right now.

"I just need to get something here. Come on." Tadashi said, going up, and inside the school.

Reluctantly, Hiro went up and inside. "Can we please hurry up? I don't want to see more of this 'Nerd School'." Hiro said.

There, they both walked into the lab. Hiro saw people working on all kinds of tech, which amazed him, but only slightly so.

Suddenly, GoGo speeds him by. Hiro saw the biker hang up the bike, and walked away. Hiro then examined it.

"Whoa. Electro-mag suspension?" He asked, as he put his hands on the disc.

"Hey!" GoGo said, surprising Hiro. "Who are you?" she asked. Hiro stammered in nervousness.

"GoGo, this is my brother, Hiro." Tadashi said, saving Hiro from embarrassment in the process.

GoGo removed her helmet, and popped her gum. "Welcome to the nerd lab." She said, and puts aside her helmet on her drawer.

Hiro nervously laughs. "Yeah. I've never seen electro-mag suspension on a bike before."

"Zero resistance allowing for a faster bike." Drake said before GoGo did.

"But not fast enough. Yet." Both Drake and GoGo said, while GoGo threw the back disk towards the recycling bin. "You always say that, GoGo." Drake said.

"I just want to surpass you next time we race." GoGo reasoned.

Hiro's eyes widen slightly. "Drake? You study here too?"

Drake nods. "Yup. Just about a year ago."

'Whoa.' Hiro thought, as he walked to another part of the lab. There, he saw a young guy working on two tall transparent tubes.

Said guy sees Hiro beyond the line. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, do not move. Behind the line please." He said. Hiro did as instructed and went behind the line.

Tadashi saw the two, and walked up to them, making sure not to cross the line. "Hey Wasabi. This is my brother, Hiro." Tadashi said.

Wasabi smiles. "Hello Hiro. Prepare to be amazed." He said, grabbing an apple. "Catch." He threw the apple towards Hiro through the two tubes.

The apple, however, was sliced into numerous thin slices. "Wow." Hiro said, getting one of the very thin apple slices, examining it.

Wasabi turned on the transparent tubes, revealing horizontal lights, which Hiro recognized as "Laser induced plasma?"

"Yep, with a little magnetic confinement for ultra precision." Wasabi said, confirming Hiro's question, as he puts his tool back to the table.

When Hiro looked at the table, he saw that everything was outlined and perfectly neat. "So how do find anything in this?" He asked while picking up a tool.

Wasabi quickly took the tool back and placed it in its correct place. "I have a system. There's place for everything, and everything has its' place." Just as he said it, GoGo took one of the tools hastily, saying, "Need this."

Wasabi was aghast, and he frantically said, "You-you can't do that, you've disrupted the balance! There has to be order!"

Drake chuckled. "Typical Wasabi and GoGo." He said to Hiro.

'OCD, I suppose?' Hiro thought. Hiro shrugged the thought off.

A girl wearing pink glasses then went by, rolling a large black ball. "Hey Tadashi." She then noticed Hiro. "You must be Hiro. It's so great to meet you." She said. "Um… you too?" Hiro awkwardly asked.

"Oh boy. Here comes 'excited' Honey Lemon mode." Drake said to himself and shook his head.

"Oh you have got to see this!" Honey said, pulling Hiro to her station, all the while pushing her ball.

The black ball then rolled on towards a platform, and levitated.

"That's a whole lot of tungsten carbide." Hiro said. "Four hundred pounds of it!" Honey exclaimed.

"And oh you are gonna love this!" Honey said, pulling Hiro to her chemistry table.

"Watch: A dash of perchlorate acid, a smidge of cobalt, a hint of hydrogen peroxide, super heated to 500 Kelvin, and…!" She mixed all the chemicals she mentioned, heated the bottle, placed the nozzle over it, and sprayed it all over the ball. The ball was now covered in pink smoke.

She used a switch, and all the pink smoke latched on to the ball. "Ta da!" She said, glad with her work.

"It's really…" Hiro said.

"Pink?" Drake asked. Hiro nodded.

"Here's the best part." She then lightly tapped the ball.

The ball exploded, and Drake put up his hands in the air. "Whoa!" He and Hiro said. The explosion resulted in a cloud of pink smoke, which pretty much covered Honey Lemon, save for her eyes, which was covered with her goggles.

"I know right? Chemical embrittlement!" Honey exclaimed.

"Not bad, Honey Lemon." Tadashi said, making Hiro look at him incredulously.

"Yeah, Honey's more of the 'mad scientist' type." Drake said, to which Honey retorted with, "I'm more of a chemist, you know!"

"Wait, wait, wait... GoGo, Wasabi, Honey Lemon?" Hiro asked confusingly.

Wasabi retorted, "I only spilled wasabi on my shirt once! Just one time!"

"Fred comes up with the nicknames." Tadashi said.

"And yet I still don't have a nickname." Drake said.

"You already do. It's Drake." Gogo said. Drake only murmured about 'him not having a unique nickname'.

Hiro raised his eyebrows. "Who's Fred?" He asked.

"This guy right here!" Someone said right behind Hiro, causing him to look behind, and saw a kaiju monster.

This shocked Hiro a bit, but Fred explained, "Don't be alarmed. It's just a suit. It's not my actual face and body." To prove it, he removed the kaiju helmet and it showed his head.

"The name's Fred." Fred offers his hand, to which Hiro shakes it.

He then puts his head back on the suit. "I'm a school mascot by day… but at night… I'm still a school mascot."

"So what's your major?" Hiro asked.

"Oh no, I'm not a tech student, though I am a major science enthusiast. I've been trying to get Honey to develop a formula that can change me into a fire-breathing lizard at will." Fred showed a comic with the cover of a kid changing into what Fred said. "But she says that's not science." Fred said, doing the air quotes gesture.

"Reminds me of those Animorphs books." Drake off-handedly called out.

"I-It's really not." Honey insisted.

"Yeah, and I suppose that the shrink ray I asked Wasabi for isn't science either, then." Fred said, with a word of "Nope." from Wasabi.

While Fred continued on about invisible sandwiches, Drake called Hiro. "Hey Hiro. I want to show you something."

Hiro walked towards Drake's station.

"I've been working on three things, simultaneously. First," Drake said, as he showed Hiro two gloves. "These are force field gloves."

Drake puts the gloves on.

"These involve mental stability and total concentration. So if I don't have a clear mind, then it won't work."

"So what can it do?"

"I'll show you."

Drake then said "Force Field!" Suddenly, a transparent blue force field then instantly appeared around Hiro and Drake.

"Wow."

"Now I'll show you my second force field variation."

The force field was then deactivated, and Drake said "Healing Field."

Another force field appeared, only this time, it was a bright green tinge.

"This one may be the weakest, but its shield recovery time is quick. As a bonus, it heals the ones inside." Drake explained.

The 'Recovery' force field deactivated.

"Now, I won't show you the last one, though. It's an explosive one." Drake said, removing his gloves. "If I perfromed it here, let me assure you, I'll need to pay the damages to this building." Hiro frowned, but he understood the reason.

"I'll show you my other two inventions soon." Drake said, reassuring the boy.

After that, Tadashi called Hiro, who then followed him.

(Drake)

"So, what did you guys think of Hiro?" I asked them.

"He's a good kid. I think he'll like it here." Wasabi said.

"So do I." Honey said. The other two said similar things.

"I hope that Hiro does change his mind about bot fighting. But I think Tadashi's plan will work."

They all nodded.

About twenty minutes later, Hiro and Tadashi exited the SFIT building. The rest of us followed suit.

"I have to go here. I really need to go. I'll go insane if I don't get in. How do I get in?! How?!" Hiro asked frantically as I noticed the smirk on Tadashi's face.

_'Hook, line, and sinker. Nicely done Tadashi.'_ I thought.

"Let Tadashi explain that to you." I said, as they both got on the scooter outside the school. "See you two tomorrow." I also said. They then left.

"We best get going as well." I told the others.

Various words of approval came from them.

While Honey Lemon, Fred, and Wasabi left separately, I decided to walk with GoGo, who already was ahead of me.

"Hey." I told her.

"What are you doing here?"

"What, can't I walk with my best friend here? I might as well just leave then." I jokingly said, and I started to walk away.

"Wait!"

"Hm?"

"I could… use the company."

I smiled.

"Do you remember the time we raced each other?"

She smiled at me. "Absolutely."

* * *

**AN: Reviews are warmly accepted. On the next chapter, what's Drake's invention that allowed him into SFIT? And how will the race between GoGo and Drake go?**


	3. The Race

**AN: UPDATED ON 12/01/15**

**Do review when you guys are done reading.**

_**Disclaimer: Copyrights to the film are owned by Disney.**_

* * *

(Ten Months Ago – SFIT Annual Science Fair - 8:30 p.m.)

"And so, I give you, the very first hoverboard!" I said, as I revealed my invention.

"With a little tinkering, I used magnetic levitation as the 'hover', for the hoverboard. It also runs on electricity, so it's also environment-safe. This runs at a top speed of 200 kilometers-per-hour." The audience clapped.

"But, I also made this for another purpose. It isn't just another type of transport. I made this to help the environment. Thus, I made another mode for this." I then pressed a button, revealing compartments of different items for planting.

"With pockets of different kinds of plant seeds, fertilizer, water, and equal amount of sunlight, this mode is meant for planting all kinds of plants on the right places."

"I believe that, with this, I can help the world. And so, once again, I give you, the very first hoverboard!" I bowed down, and the audience clapped once more.

After my introduction, which happened to be the last one to be presented, Professor Callaghan walked towards me.

"You said you have interest and potential, kid. You surely backed that up, and I'm happy to say that you earned this. You proved that you have the potential to do great, kid. Your opportunity begins here." He gave me the invitation of enrollment for the SFIT. He then walked away.

"YES! I GOT IT!" I said happily as I pumped my fist in the air. I went up to my friends.

"Awesome dude!" Fred said as we fist-bumped.

"You totally earned it! Well done!" Wasabi said.

"That was amazing! You successfully pulled it off!" Honey Lemon said.

"You did it man! You're now in!" Tadashi said.

I smiled at them, and then I looked at GoGo. We both had that glint in our eyes.

"You ready?" I asked her.

"Oh yeah." She said.

"RACE TIME!" We both said, and ran out of the academy doors. I could only hear the others chuckle at our antics.

I activated my hoverboard, and GoGo got on the bike.

"How does the race course go?" GoGo asked me.

"From here, we go straight until the San Fransokyo Bridge. We can use any shortcuts to get there. Once there, we go back here. First one to get here wins."

"Sounds good to me." GoGo said, and smirked. We both looked into each other.

"Prepare to lose." We both said to each other.

"Alright then. I'm going to start the race then." Tadashi said.

Then, I saw that the four of them were watching.

"Ready. Set. GO!" And with that, we both took off at blinding speeds.

(3rd Person View)

"Who are you betting on to win?" Tadashi asked.

"I'm going for Drake." Wasabi said.

"Nah, GoGo's too fast for that." Fred said.

"I think it'll be a draw." Honey said.

"It's going to be a draw. I know it." Tadashi asked.

With that, they decided to just wait.

* * *

(Drake – 3rd Person View)

They both blazed off. They were both neck and neck for the first part, heading towards the San Fransokyo Park.

At the park, one could see the big rotunda surrounding trees, and with branching brick roads all around, leading into the different roads of the city.

Either way, they both went at the same road. This leads to the Residential District.

With many of the different narrow roads in between of the main roads, GoGo knew that this is her advantage, knowing that she usually goes all around the districts at night, when no one is around to interfere in order to test her bike. Besides, there's nothing that says that one, specifically she, can't do this, right?

"You can't beat me here in this part, Drake." GoGo said.

"We'll see, Speedy." Drake said to GoGo.

"I am so gonna get you for that." GoGo said.

Drake chuckled. "Maybe."

Drake, a few months before, made two communicators while working on his hoverboard, one for him, and one for GoGo. Drake didn't really knew why he made these, simply saying that it was a spur of the moment that made him temporarily focus on the communicators.

On the months that passed, though, he made five more, one for each of his friends. He gave one each to Honey, Wasabi, Fred, and Tadashi. The last one is for a spare just in case.

GoGo and Drake, by the time they got out, were in different areas now. GoGo however, wouldn't be so lucky.

GoGo, unknowingly, went past the Market District, and was now in the Docks, and Drake was in the Krei Tech Building area.

(GoGo)

"Aaaargh! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!" GoGo said while facepalming herself, stopping her bike.

Of all the areas GoGo went, the Docks were the last area she would go to, because it would lead to a dead end.

"I don't know how is it that I got here, but I can't stop now!" She said. She got on her bike, and sped back to the Residential District.

(Drake)

At the Krei Tech Building area, Drake got on the top of the said building.

There, he saw the breathtaking view of San Fransokyo. He stopped to take in the view.

"Wow. I should get up here often." Drake said. There, though, he saw GoGo, and she's passed him. By a considerable margin.

"Oh no!" Drake said, going down.

"I gotta catch up!" He sped up.

It was too late. GoGo got to the bridge first, just a few seconds before Drake got there.

"Dang it!"

"You have to catch up now, Drake!"

"Don't have to tell me twice to get to it!"

By now, GoGo got to the main highway.

Drake knew that GoGo isn't one to take things the slow and sure way. She pushes herself to her limits, and Drake knows that this may be the very factor that will help GoGo win. That is, unless Drake has a plan.

"Got no time to lose!" Drake then stepped on a button on his hoverboard. This allows him to activate hyperspeed mode.

He got up to the air, and continued to build up speed. He saw GoGo nearing the Krei Tech Building.

High enough in the air, he dropped. And dropped. And dropped faster than before.

However, hyperspeed mode is only available for a short period of time, about ten to fifteen seconds. So by the time he nearly caught up to GoGo, his speed dwindled until it returned to normal.

"Ah heck with it. I caught up anyway." Drake said. He then activated his communicator.

"Good to see you again. I thought you weren't going to make it." GoGo said.

They both smirked. With that, it's neck and neck once more.

They were now reaching the academy.

They then looked at each other, knowing the look on the other's face, never losing sight of each other. They both got lost in each other's eyes.

"Hey! There they are!" Fred said.

"It's getting close!" Wasabi said.

But what they didn't know is that, as they get closer to the finish line, they themselves got closer, and closer, and closer, and-

CRASH!

Good news: They did get to the finish line. Bad news: They crashed on to each other. Other news: It was a tie.

But that didn't exactly matter. When the dust settled, their rides were perfectly fine, with a few scratches and piled up.

GoGo and Drake though, are in a position where both would like to forget.

After they both landed on the ground after being flung, Drake was on top of GoGo, surrounding her with his arms on each side of her. Both of them had their eyes closed.

When they did open their eyes, their faces were extremely close, with their noses almost touching. They could both feel their breaths on each other. They both then adorned really red blushes.

GoGo gasped, while Drake said "Sorry!"

Drake got off of GoGo and rolled to the side. They both got up.

Luckily though, the four, especially Fred or Honey Lemon, didn't see that, or else they'll never let it end for the two.

It had been almost known to the four that they had a huge, unspoken crush on each other beneath that inseperable friendship the two have. If they saw the earlier predicament of the two, it would result in various teasing from them, which would just be very embarrassing for the two.

"I'm really sorry about that." Drake apologized.

"That's okay."

They then walked over to their rides. They got them, and while they were placing them back up, the four ran to them.

"Are you guys alright?" Tadashi asked.

"We're fine. Just a bit of scratches and bruises but we're fine." Drake said.

"So who won?" Fred asked

We both raised our hands in the air.

"It's a tie."


	4. Preludes

**UPDATED ON 12/02/15**

**Disclaimer: I own stuff of my own, but I will never own this movie/comic book series.**

**Kindly leave a review when you're done. Thanks.**

* * *

"That was one of the best days of my life." GoGo said. Drake had to agree with her. It was both fun and thrilling at the same time for them.

However, remembering the crash brought out some unfortunate events for Drake. He thought that they were lucky that they came out nearly unscathed.

"Um… about that crash…" Drake said, but GoGo cut him off.

"I prefer that we don't talk about it." She said, and turned away from him.

"Hey, I'm sorry for bringing it up." Drake said, and he hugged her.

He felt her stiffen, but he held her more, causing her to relax.

"I don't want to lose you."

She pulled away from him.

"What was that all about?"

"I… I don't know. It just came over me... I guess."

GoGo shrugged it off, and they arrived at her house.

"I guess this is it."

"Yeah. I'll see ya tomorrow." They hugged, smiled, and left their respective ways.

However, those lingering thoughts about each other took over their sleep, and eventually, their dreams.

(Next Morning – Hamada Residence)

The bot fight poster was replaced with the SFIT Science Fair poster, courtesy of Tadashi.

"Anyone who is able to invent something that impresses or amazes Professor Callaghan gets into the school." Tadashi explained.

Hiro smirked, and said "This'll be easy."

But Hiro will soon know that it won't be.

Hiro took a pen and notebook to draw a model of his invention. Sometime later, though, Hiro has his head on the notebook and a LOT of crumpled paper.

"I got nothing. Nothing! Stupid, useless, empty brain!" Hiro exclaimed in exasperation.

"I figured. It isn't really easy to do this kind of thing." Tadashi said.

"Ugh, I KNOW!" Hiro exclaimed in slight anger.

Tadashi suddenly grabbed him by the ankles , followed by an, "Aaaah!" from Hiro, and began spinning around.

"What are you doing?!" Hiro asked.

"You can't just look at things on one angle. You need to look at things at a different angle, or angles even." Tadashi explained.

While being spun around, Hiro saw his fighter bot, looked at it at a different angle (literally), and that's when Hiro had an idea.

"That's it. I have an idea!" Hiro said.

Tadashi smiled.

With the idea formed, Hiro got to work at the garage. Drake then arrived an hour later.

"Hey Hiro." Drake said.

"Hey Drake." Hiro responded.

"Inventing?"

"Yup."

"I'll be glad to see how it looks like in the end. Here, lunch. It's on me."

Hiro smiled, and accepted the food. They both ate. Eventually, Drake left, but told Hiro that his friends will come along soon to help.

That's pretty much what Hiro's been doing for a few weeks. Cass and Tadashi often gave him meals, and their friends from the school came to help once in a while. But Hiro sleeps often too. After all, even prodigies need sleep.

(Four weeks later)

The day finally arrived. There were numerous garbage cans filled with his inventions. He opened them, and he and Tadashi fist bumped, knowing that his hard work will soon pay off.

Night falls, and Cass takes them to the school for the presentation.

"Good luck Hiro. I'll be watching you from the audience." Cass said, and hugged the two.

The group helped the two with the garbage bins. "You okay Hiro?" Wasabi asked. "Yeah, just fine and dandy." Hiro said. "Mmhmm, yup, he's nervous." Tadashi said.

"Ummm… no I'm not." Hiro protested. "Let's see: your knees are stiff, and I can see sweat starting to form on your forehead. You're very nervous, I can tell." Honey Lemon pointed out.

"You need something, Hiro? Come on, cheer him up guys. GoGo, say something, would you?" Wasabi said. "C'mon Hiro. Woman up and face this without fear!" GoGo said. "You're a prodigy Hiro. Why are you feeling so nervous? Surely you've done this before, right?" Drake said.

"Well, yeah, but, this is the first time I've done this for people of such importance. What if I mess this up?!" Hiro explained.

"Don't worry Hiro. We'll be behind you, every step of the way." Tadashi assured him. Hiro smiled.

"Thanks, guys." Hiro said.

"Oh, wait. Photo op time!" Honey said as she took out her cellphone.

Everyone got behind Honey. "Everybody say Hiro!"

And they did. Honey took their picture.

Hiro got up on the stage. Everyone looked at him with anticipation.

"Um… Hello, everyone… my name is Hiro Hamada." Hiro started, but feedback noise interrupts his introduction.

After fixing the microphone, Hiro continues "This, is a micro-bot." He holds up a small black object reminiscent of Hiro's battle bot. Then, many people start to leave, except for Cass and Tadashi's group.

Tadashi gives him the 'breathe in, breathe out' gesture. Hiro does so.

"I know that, it may not look like much, but with this neural-cranial transmitter, they can do much, much more." Hiro then wears the headband, and suddenly, the micro-bots come out of the garbage bins.

Hiro demonstrates the abilities of the micro-bots. As he demonstrates, Professor Callaghan stopped examining one of the inventions, and now focused on Hiro's invention. "They can be used for virtually… anything! Construction, transportation, the possibilities are simply endless!"

This impresses Professor Callaghan. "And that, my friends, are my micro-bots." Hiro took a bow, and the audience clapped and cheered for him.

However, this also impresses someone else: Alistair Krei, of Krei Tech.

Anyways, Hiro got down from the stage. There he saw his friends and Tadashi. They all had various responses to tell him. But they all had one thing in common: They all congratulated him.

Professor Callaghan went up to Hiro, congratulated him, and gave him the invitation.

"Hiro!" Krei called out. Hiro turned to look at him. "May I have a moment of your time?"

"Umm, sure, Mr. Krei." Hiro said.

"Mind if I can borrow one of your micro-bots?" Krei asked.

"Sure." Hiro said, handing over one piece to him.

"Hiro, your invention can truly change the world. I would like to buy your great invention." Krei said, while examining the micro-bot. This surprises Hiro.

"Well… sir, that's… a big proposition you're having." Hiro said.

"Well, I aim to help the world with it." Krei said.

"Hiro, I would suggest rejecting Krei's offer. He tends to not think of his purchases too often." The professor warned him. Hiro seemed to think about it for a little while.

"I don't know about this Hiro. While I'd reject it if I were you, ultimately, it's up to you to decide. We'll still be with you, no matter what." Drake said. The others had similar looks as well. Hiro kept on thinking about it.

"Sir," Hiro finally said. "While your offer's nice, I'll kindly reject that offer. My invention's not for sale."

"Hmmm. I see. Well, if you ever do change your mind, my offer's still available." Krei said, and began to walk away, but not before Tadashi called out to him.

"Yes?"

"That's my brother's." Tadashi pointed out to Hiro's microbot.

"Oh, my apologies. I forgot about that." Krei then threw the microbot back to Hiro, who caught it in time.

"Let's celebrate! Wings on the house!" Cass said, causing everyone to exclaim for joy.

"You go on ahead. I'll go with Hiro." Tadashi said.

"Okay, man. We'll see you two later." Drake said.

(Drake - 1st Person View)

After the Science Fair, I walked out of the school with the others, sans Aunt Cass, who went ahead.

"So what'd you think of Hiro's invention?" Honey Lemon asked.

"Micro-bots: That's something even I couldn't think of." I told her.

"It's amazing for him to make that brilliant of an invention at a young age." Honey remarked.

I smiled. "I know. Hiro's truly a one-of-a-kind prodigy."

I then looked at Wasabi, Fred, and GoGo. Wasabi and Fred seemed to be arguing about something, and GoGo was looking up at the sky.

'Even though they argue a lot, Wasabi and Fred are like brothers. And GoGo's so beautiful.' I thought.

"You like her, don't you?" Honey silently asked, so that the others couldn't hear.

"Yeah, I guess I do." I said to her. Honey smiles at me.

Okay, this is what I noticed: Honey Lemon obviously likes Hiro. In the weeks that passed when we helped Hiro from time to time, she would always want to help him the most. It's probably because she wants to get to know him a little better. I also noticed that whenever they make contact, they look into each other and blushed. To sum it all up, they're showing the signs. Y'know, typical romance stuff.

So, all in all, it wasn't really hard to see that they might like each other. I mean, I know that she likes Hiro, and I think he likes her too.

"You love Hiro, don't you?" I teasingly asked.

Honey's eyes widen and she blushes. "It's not like that…!"

"Oh? So is it a crush then?"

"No!"

"So you're denying it?"

"No! I'm not denying that I have a crush on Hiro!" With that Honey Lemon covers her mouth immediately after saying that.

"Ha! Got you! Ahh, it's like ripping a page from a love story: A boy and a girl, finding love at first sight, despite all the differences, try to be together in the end." I then laughed.

"Oh, alright, I do have a crush on him." Honey then lowered her head.

"Hey. It's okay to have a crush on someone who's a year or two younger than you." I said, changing to my normal, supporting self.

"But what if they don't accept it?"

"They will. I assure you of that. Hiro's a mature kid. He may be a bit stubborn, but mostly, he's a good kid. And if they don't, well you shouldn't care about that."

"You're okay with it?"

"Yeah. Of course I am. Why wouldn't I? And who knows, maybe Hiro's having the same feeling as you."

Honey blushes. "Thanks, Drake."

"Hey, I try to help after all, both of you care for each other so greatly. You go on ahead. I'll catch up."

"Okay. I'll see you later." Honey then left to catch up with the others.

I thought about my feelings for GoGo Tomago. She's been my best friend ever since we met. Well, not exactly, but a few months after our first encounter did we become best friends. We were the closest of best friends, anyone can obviously see it. Inseperable, we are.

It may actually even go to the point that we didn't know that we were falling in love. But I don't know.

I mean, GoGo's an adrenaline junkie, liking the thrill of speed. That's something we both have because I'm a risk-taker, an extreme one at that. We always tested out our rides whenever we can.

We both have a lot of determination. We're both "nerds". We have a lot of things in common. She's tomboyish too, which is something I like in her.

But then, it made me remember two certain events. I shuddered.

Suddenly, I heard a humming sound, stopping my train of thought, but where did it come from?

'Twinkle, Twinkle, little star, someone here is gonna die.' A voice appeared in my head. I widened my eyes.

'You again!' I thought.

'Missed me?' The voice asked.

'Sure as hell don't.'

'Well I sure do. I remember all the fun times we had... you screaming for help, me just laughing so much at your predicament. I loved every single second of it!' Then he laughed. I angrily scowled.

'Look, what the hell are you doing here?! For two years you didn't even speak to me, not even once, and now you suddenly do?! What's your game here?'

'Someone's not gonna live to see the light of day tomorrow.' He laughed again.

'Who?! WHO?!'

'Now, now. Don't get so testy, my friend.'

'Dammit, I don't have time for this! Tell me NOW!'

'Alright, alright, I'll tell you! I swear you're too impatient for your own good.'

'Good.'

'His selflessness will kill him tonight.' The voice disappears.

Dammit! I wanted a name! Not a clue— Wait.

'His selflessness will kill him tonight.'

Oh no. I looked up at the sky, seeing smoke coming from the school.

"TADASHI!" I quickly ran back to the school.

I saw Tadashi go inside. I saw Hiro pick up his cap.

'It's going to explode… any minute now…'

I ran, screaming, "HIRO!"

But it was too late.

The building exploded. The blast force reached Hiro, who was blown away. I wasn't, and luckily enough, I caught him in time.

I rushed back to the others, including Aunt Cass. They must've heard the explosion as well.

"What happened? Where's Tadashi?" Cass asked. They all had worried looks on their faces.

I couldn't bear to tell them. But I have to.

"I'm sorry, everyone." I said, handing the unconscious Hiro over to Cass.

Tears were welling up in my eyes. I hugged GoGo, who seemed to be surprised at my gesture, but I felt her hug me back.

"Tadashi's dead."


	5. Reasons

**UPDATED ON 12/03/15**

_**Disclaimer: Big Hero 6 is owned by Disney.**_

* * *

As it turns out, Tadashi wasn't the only one who died in the fire. I now know why he did it. Days had passed since the fire, and today's the funeral.

I wore purely black clothes for the funeral, obviously. When I got there, I saw a picture of Professor Callaghan, opposite the side of Tadashi. He must've been inside the building too.

Damn it. How the hell did this happen?!

All the ones closest to Tadashi gave their eulogies. I was the first one.

"Tadashi… he was the kind of guy that everyone couldn't help but liked. He's kind, brave, smart, optimistic, and heck, I could go on and on, but I might just waste your time." Everyone chuckled at that.

"When I first met Tadashi, he was the… interesting kind of person. He helped anyone in need of help or assistance. He talked about a lot of things, most especially his little bro. He's protective of him. Anyone would be like that for their younger sibling. I know I would."

"Tadashi was a truly selfless person. There are very few people like him now. I'll always remember him, always. And I'm sure you guys will definitely remember him too. He isn't really gone, for as long as we remember him, he'll always be with us." I stepped down. I really tried my best to give my thoughts and words, but, to me, it feels a bit… useless. The rest, which were Wasabi, Fred, Honey Lemon, GoGo, Aunt Cass, and lastly Hiro, gave their eulogies after me.

After that, we went to the place where he'll be buried. The priest said some kind of prayer, while I noticed Hiro looking down while Cass hugged him. Poor kid. They then buried Tadashi. GoGo had hugged me while he was being lowered, crying. I didn't cry. I knew that I need to be strong for them.

To GoGo, Tadashi was the brother figure to her, but then again, wasn't that what everyone felt?

This is ultimately my fault.

(Hamada Residence – Lucky Cat Café – 3:10 p.m.)

"I am so sorry for your loss Aunt Cass." I said to her. She hugged me. I felt tears on my black cloak. "I miss him. I miss him so much." She told me. I hugged her back. "Me too. Me too." The others, sans Hiro, who I don't know what he did, hugged her as well.

After that, we stayed for a while, until we all parted ways.

I texted GoGo when I got home.

Drake: Hey.

GoGo: Hey yourself.

Drake: Listen. Can we meet at the park, at about 7:30?

GoGo: Sure.

Drake: Thanks. I'll see you there.

GoGo: We're best friends, Drake. We stick by to each other side-by-side.

Drake: I'm happy to hear that.

Just then, my mom came in. "I heard. I'm so sorry." She told me.

At this point, I vented out my feelings. I simply couldn't hold them anymore. "He was like the best brother I've ever had. I could've done something. It hurts so much, mom. It just hurts so much." I hugged my mom as she kept me close.

Tadashi doesn't deserve to die. He shouldn't have died that day.

(San Fransokyo Park – 7:45 p.m.)

"I could've saved him."

"It wasn't your fault."

We were still wearing the same funeral clothes that we wore from earlier. We sat down on the hill that overlooks the park.

"Really? Do you really think so?"

"Well, maybe, but…"

"It wasn't MY FAULT?! GoGo, the voice in my head resurfaces after eight months to tell me that someone will die! I realized it too late that it was Tadashi, and now he's dead!"

"Dammit Drake, you couldn't have known! He might've been wrong!"

"No?! Tell me one time that the voice in my head was wrong about his assumptions and warnings! Can you?"

GoGo couldn't say anything, because she knew I was right.

"Then tell me this." I noticed that GoGo's temper is steadily rising.

"Do you think that you're the only one who's beating himself up for something that you couldn't have done?! HUH?!"

"NO! I know that! But other than Hiro, I had the best chance to get him! I could've saved him, but it's too late NOW!"

"Dammit, why are you so concerned about us, especially me?! Why?!" She was now shaking me. "WHY?!"

"Alright then," I said, breathing calmly. "Do you want to know why?" I held her shoulders tightly, startling her.

"I can't lose anyone anymore! Especially you!" GoGo widened her eyes. "W-what?" GoGo was taken aback at my statement

"I can't lose you."

"W-why?"

"Because…"

I began to try and remember, but it just hurt too much for me to bear.

"Agh… GoGo, it just hurts too much, remembering. I'll tell you when the time is right, okay?"

"I… Okay. But you will tell me soon. Promise me that, okay?"

I smiled. "Yes, I promise."

I then went up to her and kissed her forehead. Blushing, she playfully punched my arm.

"What was that for?" I then looked at her eyes, and smiled. "I just care for you so much, you know that, right? I really do." She smiled at me, looking into my eyes. She then kissed my left cheek. I then blushed, and turned away.

"Now what was that for?"

"Just returning the favor. I care a lot for you too, you know. We're as close as anyone can be."

"Yeah, you're right."

I told her, "You know that I love you, right? In a brother-sister-like manner, of course." For a moment, she blushed like crazy, but then she calmed down.

"Yeah. Me too."

She then rested on my chest, as we both watched the night life in San Fransokyo.

Eventually, we got up, and went home, hand-in-hand.

Why is it that the truly good ones die first, but let the truly bad ones live?

(Two Weeks Later)

In the two weeks that passed, I came by to visit Hiro from time to time. He just sits there, staring off into space. Aunt Cass usually goes upstairs to give him food, but he usually doesn't eat until he needs to. I tried whatever I can to comfort him, but it seems that he just couldn't get over Tadashi's death.

Now, even though I got over his death too, I just couldn't get over the fact that I could've saved him. I knew who he was referring to, but it was too late. But I had to wonder 'Did all of that happen just too quickly, even for me?'

I guess I'll never know.

After me, Honey is the next in most times of personally visiting Hiro. Whenever I go and visit him, three things can happen: One, when I arrived, Aunt Cass told me that she just left before I arrived. Two, when I go upstairs to visit, I see her there, talking to him. Or three, she didn't visit. Yup, she just cares for him so much, especially in a time like this.

For the case of today, it's option three.

Aunt Cass let me in, telling me that Hiro's upstairs, so I went up.

"Hey Hiro." I said. I noticed his untouched plate for breakfast.

"Hmmm."

"You should eat, you know?"

"Hmmm."

I sighed. This wouldn't work. So I took a chair, and sat next to Hiro.

"Your brother wouldn't want you to be like this.

"Look Drake. If you're just trying for me to still join," He then threw the invitational to the trash. "I won't."

"Listen to me Hiro. Would Tadashi have wanted this? To see you sitting here, feeling so sad about this, is that what he would've wanted?"

Hiro said nothing, turned himself away from me, and walked to his bed. However, he accidentally hit his foot on the drawers. "Ow." He said.

I then hear beeping sounds, which I then turn towards to the source, which turns out to be a red container (if that's how it's called), with Baymax coming out of his shell. He then looked at us, then at the area, and carefully got himself out of the space between Tadashi's bed and the wall/shelf, accidentally knocking down a few books. He then looked at Hiro, and said "Hello, I am Baymax, your personal healthcare companion."

I don't know why, but in my thoughts, from this point on, things should be quite interesting.


	6. Baymax, Hiro, Drake, & Micro-bots

**UPDATED ON 12/04/15**

_**Disclaimer: Copyrights and everything in-between of Big Hero 6 are owned by Disney.**_

* * *

Baymax is a healthcare 'plushie', as I'd like to call, robot with over ten thousand medical methods and solutions to various situations, according to Tadashi. He has four chip slots, and one of them inside is Tadashi's healthcare chip.

So, how do I know all of this? It's because Tadashi introduced him to us, and had him test us. It was fun seeing him do his best to try and help us. We appreciated it, and we were proud of him.

Baymax then showed a picture of emoticons with a number, 1 to 10, under each face. "On a scale of 1 to 10, how would you rate your pain?" He asked.

"A zero." Hiro said, grunting a bit from the slight pain. I then said, "Nah, I think it's a three." I then laughed lightly. Hiro scowled. "It's not funny-aaahhh!" He then fell on the space between his bed and the drawers.

Baymax then walked over to him, staring him down. "You have fallen." He said. Hiro retorted sarcastically, "Ya think?" I just smiled dumbly at the situation.

"On a scale of one to ten-" He was then interrupted by Hiro trying to get himself up, but then, the shelf gave away, and one of the objects fell on him. And one by one, they kept falling.

"Ow."

"On a scale of one to-"

"Ow."

"On a scale of one to-"

"Ow."

"On a scale of-"

"Ow."

"On a scale of one to ten-

"Ow!"

"How would you rate your pain?"

By then, I was guffawing at what happened. I then stood up, and we looked at Hiro, who had a lot of stuff on him.

"Ow. A zero."

"It's alright to cry."

He then began to try and pick him up, to which Hiro protests, "No, no, no, no! I don't need that!" But he did pick him up.

It was simply all too cute for me. I lost all self-control, and I was now on the floor, laughing quietly and holding my sides.

Baymax then explained, "Crying is a natural response to pain."

Hiro then retorted, "I'm not crying." He then got out of Baymax's arms and stood up.

"I will now scan you for injuries."

"Don't scan me—"

"Scan complete."

Hiro then waved his arms back to his sides in defeat. He sighed. "Unbelievable."

I then stood up, and told him, "Just let him be, Hiro. He does that."

"You have sustained no injuries. However, your hormonal and neurotransmitter levels indicate that you are experiencing mood swings, which are common in adolescents. Diagnosis: Puberty." Baymax explained.

"Whoa, what? Okay, okay, look, I know that it's been great and all, but you need to go back to your box, as in, right now." A freaked out and slightly panicked Hiro said. But Baymax didn't stop talking.

"You should be prepared to experience excessive hair growth on the face, chest, underarms, and…" Hiro frantically interrupted him, saying, "Okay, okay, that's too much!" He then tried to put Baymax back into his container. "Let's get you back in your luggage." He tried to squish Baymax in, to no avail.

Baymax pointed out, "I cannot deactivate until you say that you are satisfied with your care." I then nodded. "True that." I said.

"Okay then. Baymax…" Hiro started, "I am satisfied with your- whoa there!" But then Hiro slid off from Baymax accidentally, and onto the floor.

"You okay, Hiro?" I asked, as I helped him up.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He said, and suddenly he heard something from his jacket. His jacket pocket specifically.

I then threw the jacket towards him, and he caught it with ease. He took out the object in question, which turned out to be the last micro-bot that he had, because he didn't include that with the other destroyed micro-bots.

"My micro-bot… it can't be... impossible." Hiro said, in astonishment and shock. The micro-bot was moving wildly, and almost immediately Hiro changed his tone, deducing that, "The thing must be broken." He then put the micro-bot in a petri dish, enclosing it.

Me and Baymax examined the micro-bot. It was still moving, thrashing about wildly, like as if…

"Your micro-bot is trying to go somewhere." Baymax voiced out, also voicing out my thoughts in the process.

But Hiro wasn't convinced. "I told you, it's broken." He said.

"But it's trying to go somewhere." Baymax told him. I then walked over to Hiro.

"Well why don't you go find out where it's going, then." He said, and I noticed the uncaring tone he had. I slightly narrowed my eyes at that.

"Will this improve your emotional state?"

"Yeah, sure, whatever."

A few seconds later, we both heard a noise from outside Hiro's window. We both looked out, and saw Baymax walking with the micro-bot, in the middle of the streets!

"Baymax!" We both said, as Hiro grabbed and wore his shoes and jacket, and we both went downstairs.

"Hiro? Drake? Where are you two going?" We then heard Aunt Cass ask us.

"Ummm…" Hiro stammered. "Hiro's going to apply for classes. So if we don't hurry up now, it might be too late." I said, taking over and covering up his nervousness.

"Oh, that's great Hiro!" Aunt Cass said, and hugged both of us. We then pulled back quickly.

"But we've gotta go now, and Hiro needs to get there on time. He might be late. See ya later Aunt Cass!" I said, as we both ran out of the Cafè.

(3rd Person View)

'Hmmm… what's up with them? Eh, they are hurrying up after all. I'm so proud of you Hiro!' Aunt Cass thought, and then went back to work.

(1st Person View – Drake)

Running through the streets, we then found Baymax, outside of an abandoned warehouse. "I found where your micro-bot is trying to go." He said.

But Hiro wouldn't have any of that. "I told you, the dumb thing's probably broken."

Hiro however noticed the micro-bot. It was still moving wildly, but towards the door, like as if it wanted to go inside. He then looked at the door, which had a lock placed there.

"We can't go through there."

Baymax then pointed out, "There's another entrance." He pointed at the stacked crates and boxes, and the open window.

We climbed up the crates and boxes, with Hiro on top of Baymax. "I advise caution. A fall from this height will result in extreme pain and injury." Baymax warned.

I then got in through, and so did Hiro, but Baymax wasn't so fortunate.

We saw him too inflated to get in, so he said, "Excuse me, while I deflate for a bit." And he did.

He got in, and inflated himself again, while Hiro went downstairs, and while I stayed up on the steel bridges.

We both saw something behind the curtains that were intricately shown, blocking out something.

Hiro then grabbed a broom, and went through the curtains, with Baymax not too far behind. I then jumped from the platform, landing smoothly, and went inside after Baymax.

From there, I was surprised at what we saw.

There was a machine, in which I saw that it's making micro-bots, with hundreds of garbage bins, containing an uncountable (probably billions or trillions) number of micro-bots.

"Someone's been making these. A whole lot of these."

"Hiro?"

"Gaaahhh!" He then turned around and saw me and Baymax. "You gave me a heart attack!" Baymax then made friction from his hands, causing a blue circle to appear on each hand. "My hands are filled with defibrillators." He then started to come closer to Hiro. "Clear!"

"Stop, st-st-st-stop, stop!" Hiro pleaded, and Baymax deactivated his defibrillators. "It's just an expression!" He explained.

But suddenly, all the microbots then suddenly came out of the bins.

"Oh fudge me." I said. "RUN!" Hiro said.

We ran, but we saw Baymax walking slowly. "I am not fast." Baymax said. Hiro and I then grabbed his arms, saying, "Yeah, no kidding!"

We ran to the door, which was locked from the outside.

"Kick it down!" Baymax did, to no avail.

"P-Punch it!" Hiro said and made a punching gesture. Baymax did, to once again, no avail. The micro-bots were nearly cornering us now.

I remembered the window, and I told them "Guys! I know a way out!" The two then followed me up, to the window.

Baymax went out first, but he was, again, too inflated to get out this time. So Hiro tried to budge him out. I noticed the micro-bots again, and I had no choice.

I ran back to one of the other windows, and then ran at full speed towards it. The glass shattered, and I crashed to the ground on a forward roll, landing with a thud, and an "Ow."

I fixed myself, and stood up, only to see Baymax grabbing Hiro to cushion him from the fall. They both landed on the ground.

"Whoa." I said.

Hiro and Baymax stood up.

"You guys okay?" I asked them. They nodded. "We're good." Hiro said.

"I think I should get back home. I'll visit you later Hiro." I said, and I went back home.

While walking home, I heard HIM again.

'So, how was your little trip down the path that almost killed you?'

'Not this again.'

'Come on, it's been like, I dunno, two years since? Don't you at least miss me?'

'You only come as a reminder of what I could've done.'

'Seriously? You think it's my fault that both of them are dead? Just like this one? You should know that, there truly was nothing that you can do. It was their time.'

'Shut up, shut up, SHUT UP! I know there was something I could've done to save them! I was only too late!'

'Hmph, believe as you must. However... I'm really sorry about all of this.' I noticed the change in tone in his voice. It unnerved me for him to change quickly.

'Well maybe you should've told me that BEFORE it all went downhill. Now that he's gone. And what's with the change in your tone? One second your a sadistic mental voice that likes to see me in anguish, and now you're this person who seeks forgiveness. What's with you?'

'I'm sorry, but it isn't the time yet. You'll know why in due time. Maybe much sooner than you think. We'll talk again. Soon.'

'Goodbye, for now.'

With that, the voice disappeared. I got back home, and I meditated in my room. I thought over his words, and they made me scared.

Was he right? Was there truly nothing that I can do to save them from their fates?

Who knows, but from now on, truly, from now on, I will not let anyone die, even if it means sacrificing my own life.

Because I put my life above all others before my own.


	7. Starting Formations

**UPDATED ON 12/05/15**

_**Disclaimer: Anything and everything involving about the copyrights of Big Hero 6 is owned by Disney.**_

* * *

(3rd Person View – Hiro)

"So let me get this straight."

Hiro only looked on.

"A man in a kabuki mask attacked you… with an army of miniature flying robots." The police officer said.

"M-Micro-bots! Baymax tell him!" Hiro said exasperatedly, to which Baymax said, "Yes, officer. They were micro-bots."

"Micro-bots…" The officer said as he typed something into the computer.

"Yes! He was controlling them telepathically, with a neuro-cranial transmitter." Hiro explained, in words and gestures. The officer looked at him incredulously.

"So Mister Kabuki, was using… ESP… to attack you and… balloon man." He said as he saw Baymax applying tape on the deflating holes on his arms. He gave Baymax the tape dispenser. Baymax finished up taping himself.

"Yes! Exactly!" Hiro said.

"And yet you didn't report your micro-bots stolen?" He asked. This made Hiro ponder for a moment.

"I thought that they were all destroyed in the fire. Either way, Baymax knows. Tell him!"

"Yes officer. He's telling the truuuuuthhh." Baymax suddenly went loopy.

"What's wrong with you?"

"Loooooowwwww baaaaaterrrrryyy." Baymax also deflated.

"Okay, just keep it together."

"Kid," The officer said, getting Hiro's attention. "Why don't we ask your parents and get them down here." He then went to grab a clipboard and a pen.

"What?!"

"Write your name and number down on this piece of paper and we can…" He went back in front, but he saw no one there.

Outside of the police station, Hiro felt Baymax lean on him. Baymax was still loopy due to the low battery status he has.

"I've got to get you home right now. Can you walk?"

"I will scan you nooooooowwww…" Baymax said. Through his eyes, he saw a distorted version of the world.

"Uggggghhhhhh…" Hiro groaned. 'This is not a good day for me at all.' He thought

(1st Person View – Drake)

I then finished up meditating. There were still doubts on my mind.

'Was he right? Was he right on what he said?' I thought.

"Hey mom?" I called out.

"Yes Drachion?" She asked me.

"Was it my fault?"

For a few seconds, my mom stood silent. She then hugged me.

"No matter how many times you say that it's your fault, it never truly is your fault. It was their time. There was nothing any of us could do…" I looked up, and I saw that she had tears on her eyes.

"I'm really sorry, Drake. I really am."

"It's okay, mom. You don't need to apologize."

"I love you, Drake."

"I love you too, mom."

I smiled. She smiled too.

Sometimes, the reassurance of a loving parent is enough.

(Sometime later…)

On the time that passed on during the day, I tried to make a suit, which is very light, but it can take a lot of damage before it gives away. I can still repair it, once it's been damaged.

'Hey!' Suddenly, the voice spoke to me again. I jumped at the sound.

'Gaaaahhh! You scared me there!'

'Sorry about that.'

'That's okay.'

'Sooo, what'cha working on?'

'A suit.'

'What kind?'

'Just some protective armor.'

'I see.'

'What are you doing here?'

'Came by to see how are you doing.'

'You sure that's the only reason?'

'*sigh* I guess your paranoia is reasonable. But yes, that's the only reason.'

He disappeared after. I sighed. Things are going downhill all of a sudden, and it all started with Tadashi's death. Why? Why did this have to happen?

Anyways, back to the suit. It fell apart on me for the tenth time.

"AAAAAARRRRGH!" I said, smashing my fist onto the worktable.

"WHY IS THIS SO HARD?!" I said aloud.

'Try using something else.' The voice suggested.

I decided to experiment with something else: Glass.

Why glass? Because I thought of heating up the glass and then infuse them with light steel. Thus, the result would probably be very lightweight with a very strong inner covering. I finished up, and it didn't fall apart! And it works!

What it looks like is a glass robe, very lightweight, and it has blue color with black streaks.

"YES FINALLY!" I said aloud, pumping my fist into the air.

'Heheheh, hahahahaha, HAHAHAHAHAH!' An eerie, sadistic voice said in my head.

'Who are you?'

'I'm someone you won't like, ever. Besides, you wouldn't even have the chance.' I was now afraid.

'Where is he?! WHERE?!'

'I've taken care of him, for now… Hehehehe, now…' Pain reached my body. I screamed in pain.

'PREPARE FOR YOUR DEATH!'

'YOU WILL NOT KILL HIM!' A new voice entered in, and it's a familiar one too.

'YOU AGAIN!'

It was then that the pain was simply too much. I then fell unconscious.

(Hours later…)

'Wake up Drake. WAKE UP!'

'Huh?'

I then woke up, still wearing the robes, but then, I noticed that there was sand, A LOT of sand

'What happened? Who was he?'

'Someone who intended to kill you. I don't know why, but luckily enough, I finished him.'

'Did you kill him?'

'Yeah, I did. He'll do anything to end your life and take over your body.'

'I… thanks.'

'Don't mention it… Although he left a parting 'gift'.'

A parting gift? I shakily stood up, and I noticed the sand rise up too. I put my hand out, and I also noticed the sand hanging.

'What kind of parting gift did he give me?'

'Well… um… it's kinda difficult to explain…'

'Just tell me. Blunt and direct.'

'Okay, okay. Whenever you have the suit on, you can control sand. Any kind of sand, whether it be iron sand, white sand, or normal sand, it doesn't matter. You can control sand. '

I gasped, out of shock. I can control sand?!

(Hamada Residence – 3rd Person View – Hiro)

Hiro, luckily, got home safely, with Baymax, despite all somewhat drunken loopiness of him.

"If my aunt asks, we were at school all day okay?" Hiro asked Baymax.

"We jumped out a window!" Baymax loudly and drunkenly said.

"No, no, no, no, no, no! Stay quiet!" Shushed Hiro.

Baymax shushed and whispered, "We jumped out a window!"

"No! You can't say things like that to Aunt Cass!" Hiro said quietly, and went up.

He noticed that Baymax had his head on one of the steps as he tried to walk up.

"Hiro? You home sweetie?" Aunt Cass said.

"Um… Yeah! I'm home Aunt Cass!" Hiro said.

"Wings are almost done."

Hiro smiled, though inside he was nervous. Baymax then went up, and said, "Wheeeeee!"

Hiro then put him down, and Aunt Cass said "Yeah, I know. Wheeee! You'll love these wings." While Aunt Cass was busy making the wings, Hiro then moved Baymax upstairs.

"What's up?" Aunt Cass asked.

"I've got a lot of stuff to do from school, and I really need to do them now." Hiro said. Then, they both heard a noise upstairs.

"Hmmm… what was that?"

"O-oh, you know, it's just probably Mochi. You know cats, they do stuff." He then saw Mochi down on his feet. Luckily, Cass didn't notice him. While taking out a plate, Hiro then tossed Mochi back upstairs.

"Ok then Hiro. Do what you need to do. Just don't overwork yourself." Cass said, and handed him a plate. Hiro then got his food and went upstairs.

He then saw Baymax stroking Mochi's hair. Baymax then said, "Hairy baby… Hairy baby…"

He then stood Baymax up, and Hiro said "Alright, let's put you in your charger."

"One foot in front of the other, now." Baymax got on, and he started charging.

"This doesn't make any sense." Hiro plopped down on his bed and took out the last micro-bot he had.

"Tadashi."

"What?"

"Tadashi." Hiro noticed that Baymax was looking at Tadashi's bed.

"Oh. I'm sorry Baymax, but, Tadashi's gone. He died."

"He shouldn't be gone, with the proper diet and exercise he's doing. He should've lived a longer life."

"Yeah. I agree with you there, but, there was a fire accident, and, he died." Hiro then sat down on a chair.

"Tadashi is here."

"I know. People keep saying Tadashi's not really gone… as long as we remember him. But still. It just hurts."

"But I detect no sign of physical injury." Baymax said. Hiro looked down on the floor, and said, "It's kind of an emotional pain." Baymax finished up charging, and went out of his charger. He then said, "You are still my patient. I would like to help."

"You can't really help something like this, you know." Hiro retorted. Hiro then looked at Baymax. He was currently doing something on his computer.

"What are you doing?" Hiro asks. Baymax said, "I am gathering data on personal loss." A few seconds later… "Data transfer download complete. Treatment includes contact and support of relatives and friends. I will contact them now."

Pictures of Wasabi, GoGo, Honey, Fred, and Drake appeared on his chest. "No! Don't do-"

Too late. "Your friends have been contacted." Hiro sighed. "Unbelievable."

He then felt two arms around him, so he asked, "Now what are you doing?" Baymax answered, "Another treatment is compassion and physical support, like hugging."

Hiro slightly protested, "I'm okay Baymax. Really, I am." Baymax then patted Hiro's head, saying "You will be alright. There, there." Hiro smiled. "Thanks, Baymax. I still appreciated that." He then released him. "I am sorry, about the fire."

"That's okay. Not even you could've done something to save him. Besides, it was just an accident…" Hiro said, but then looked over at his micro-bot. "Unless… unless it wasn't an accident." Baymax looked at him. "The man in the mask must've stolen my micro-bots at the showcase, and then set fire to the school to cover his tracks. He has to be responsible for Tadashi's death. For that, he has to pay."

While Aunt Cass was watching a movie, Hiro and Baymax successfully sneak out of the house and into the garage. "We've got to catch that guy. But first…" He then looked at Baymax. He then said, "You're gonna need some upgrades."

He proceeded to multi-task around making armor, downloading karate moves, and making a chip for Baymax.

As Hiro was putting the cyan-black armor on Baymax, Baymax then voiced his concerns. "I have some concerns. This may undermine my non-threatening huggable design."

"That's the idea of it." He then inserted the chip in one of the four slots.

"I do not understand. How does learning karate make me a better healthcare companion?"

"Well… you want to keep me healthy, right? Now punch this." Hiro held up a wooden board. Baymax punched it, snapping the board in two. A few moves later, Hiro then thought 'He's ready.'

"Awesome! Fist bump!" Hiro then put out his hand. Baymax looked confused. "Fist bump is not in my fighting database." Hiro then explained, "No, no, no, this isn't a fighting thing. It's something that people do when they're happy, ecstatic or excited.

He then took Baymax's hand, and bumped fists with him. While Hiro did the rocket ignition sound, Baymax said, "Ba-la-la-la-la."

(About 10 minutes later)

At the warehouse, Baymax kicked down the door, only to find no one there.

"We're too late." Hiro said, and then noticed the movement of the micro-bot. Baymax noted, "It looks like your micro-bot is trying to go somewhere." They then followed the movement of the micro-bot. However, they did not notice that they were being followed.

At the pier, Hiro follows the micro-bot, almost falling into the water, if not for Baymax grabbing his hood. "Always wait an hour after eating to go swimming." Baymax explained.

Hiro then looked at the distance. At first, there was nothing, but a few seconds later, the masked man appears through the fog, standing on the micro-bots that made a transport for him.

Hiding behind a cargo box, Baymax said, "Your heart rate has increased dramatically." Hiro then looked at Baymax and slightly smirked, and said, "All right then Baymax. It's time to use those upgrades."

Before that could happen though, headlights flashed their eyes, causing Hiro to shield his eyes. Once the lights died down, he saw his friends. "Hiro? What are you doing?" Wasabi asked him.

"Guys, what are you doing here?"

"What are we doing here? What are YOU doing here, Hiro?" Wasabi retorted.

"I'm just out for a walk, guys, it helps with my mood swings." Hiro answered. "Really now. Is that Baymax?" Drake asked him, now in his normal clothes.

"Yes. Now can you guys—"

"Why is Baymax wearing carbon-fiber underpants?" GoGo asked him. Baymax then said, "I also know karate."

"Ugh, not helping, Baymax." Hiro facepalmed "Listen to me, you guys. You have to go, now."

"No." Honey said.

Hiro then looked at Honey Lemon. "Don't push us away Hiro. We're here for you. That's why Baymax contacted us."

Hiro looked at her. He then looked down, a solemn expression written on his face.

"One of the treatments for dealing with a personal loss is being with loved ones. Would anyone like to share their feelings?" Bayamx asked them. Fred and Drake held up their hands.

"Oh I'd like to." Fred said. Drake then said, "I would too."

However, before any of that could continue, the cargo box was then thrown away, revealing themselves to the masked man, who was high in the air and with thousands of the micro-bots held by him. The micro-bots he possessed were pointed towards them, menacingly looking dangerous.

"Umm… am I the only one who is seeing this?" Fred asked as they began to back away slowly.

"You're not the only one. RUN LIKE HELL!" Drake said.

And ran like hell they did.


	8. Creation

**UPDATED ON 12/06/15**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Big Hero 6._**

* * *

Lifting up another box, the masked man threw the cargo box at them, while the others were running for their lives towards the car.

At the car, they all noticed that Baymax successfully held the cargo box.

Hiro then said, "Guys, go! Baymax will take care of this."

Drake however noticed something else. "Um, Hiro?"

"Yeah Drake?"

"What about THAT?!" Hiro then saw to what Drake was pointing at: Baymax falling from the sky and straight onto the roof of the car.

"Time to go!" Wasabi said, started the car, and drove away, with the masked man hot on their heels.

"Who was that Hiro?" Honey asked him. Before Hiro could say anything however, Drake cut him off.

"The guy who stole Hiro's microbots and set fire to the school." Drake said.

They all widened their eyes.

Fred however, took this moment to look behind to see the masked man, and said to Honey, "A man in a mask, and in a black cape… We're under attack from a supervillain here people!"

Fred then gets into his comic book enthusiast persona. "I mean how cool is that? I mean, it's scary and all, but how cool!"

With the masked man close, and with Wasabi's too cautious driving, GoGo had enough. She spit out her gum, placed it on the passenger's side of Wasabi's dashboard ("Hey!" Wasabi said), and pushed him out of the way.

"What are you doing?!" Wasabi frantically asked.

"Saving our lives, you neat freak." GoGo said, and proceeded to slam the gas pedal, going off like lightning.

Drake chuckled. 'Typical GoGo Tomago.'

'I know, right?'

* * *

(1st Person View – Drake)

As we are being chased by a mask-wielding, micro-bot-controlling maniac, let's take a break, and reminisce the time GoGo and I were competitive over a game.

(One Year Ago)

Two months left before the SFIT Annual Science Fair, and I had already met all the others, that is, Honey Lemon, Wasabi, Fred, and Tadashi.

So, today, I took a break and invited all of them over to my house today. I figured that we all could use a break after our projects.

"Where are you guys now?" I asked through the phone.

"Nearby now. I had to take over again." GoGo said.

I facepalmed. "Seriously GoGo? Are you serious GoGo Tomago? This is like the eighth time this month." I could tell that she blushed in embarrassment, because I heard laughter from the others through the phone.

"Don't blame me. I really couldn't help but take over Wasabi's slow driving." GoGo mumbled.

"Hey! You know that I like to be cautious." I heard Wasabi retort through the phone.

I chuckled. "That's okay GoGo. You know how we're both risk-takers, right?"

"Yup."

"Hmph. Easy for you two to say that."

I was now walking towards the door.

3… 2… 1… I opened the door, and I saw all of them. Me and GoGo hanged up our phones.

"Hey." I said.

"Hey yourself." GoGo said. We hugged

"Good to see you."

"Same here."

"Well, come on, let's get inside." I said to them, and I led them inside.

"Hello. You must be Drake's friends." My mom said.

"Oh. Hello, Ms. Mercer. It's good to see you." Honey Lemon said.

"Drake's room is just there, upstairs."

"Okay. Thanks, Drake's mom." Fred said.

She smiled at us and left.

"Okay, as my mom told you guys, my room is upstairs. Let's go!" I said, and we all went up to see my room.

As I opened the door, they all had wide eyes.

In the room, there was a PS4, an Xbox One with Kinect, and my gaming laptop. Both consoles were equipped with an HDTV.

"Wow." They all said. I smirked, and said, "Yeah, wow."

"How'd you get all this?" Wasabi asked me.

"My mom and dad's workplaces had a high salary, and, I'm glad that they both loved their jobs, but they always had time for me, and I'm glad for that."

"What happened to your dad?" Tadashi asked me. I grew silent.

"I'd rather not talk about it. When I'm ready, I'll let you guys know."

GoGo smiled at me. "We understand. We won't pressure you into saying or doing something that you're not ready to do yet."

"She's right. We'll be there for you, as we'll be there for each other." Honey said. They all nodded at what she said. I smiled at them.

"Thanks, you guys. You are literally, the best friends in the world anyone could ask for."

They all smiled at me.

"Alright, the time for drama's over, and the time for games is now!" I said, and they all cheered.

"You guys get to your favorites, but the Xbox One and Kinect's what I'm playing." I told them.

Fred and Wasabi got on the PS4, and proceeded to play The Last of Us Remastered, while Honey Lemon and Tadashi went to play NBA 2K15 on the laptop.

That left with me and GoGo.

"So… what do you want to play?"

(10 minutes later)

_Take that money, watch it burn  
__Sink in the river the lessons I've learned  
__Take that money, watch it burn  
__Sink in the river the lessons I've learned  
__Take that money, watch it burn  
__Sink in the river the lessons I've learned  
__Take that money, watch it burn  
__Sink in the river the lessons I've learned_

The game we decided on was Fantasia: Music Evolved.

As we ended the song Counting Stars, we checked our multiplayer scores.

GoGo: 2,368,000  
Drake: 2,506,000

"Haha! I beat you!" I said.

"Dang it, man. You got me." GoGo said.

"That's 1 – 0 for this first game."

"I'll win this time. You can count on that."

"Oh I'll be ready. And you won't win this one either."

(6 minutes later)

_I'm radioactive, radioactive  
__Whoa, whoa,  
__I'm radioactive, radioactive_

As Radioactive ended, we checked our scores.

Drake: 1,350,000  
GoGo: 1,360,000

"Woohoo! I won!" GoGo said and pumped her fist up in the air. I smiled.

"You did. You definitely did." I said.

"Told ya I could beat you this time."

"Yeah. So, one more?"

"Sure."

(7 minutes later)

_Are you gonna stay the night?  
__Are you gonna stay the night?  
__Oh, oh, oh, oh  
__Are you gonna stay the night?_

Stay The Night ended, and we then saw our scores.

GoGo: 2,200,300  
Drake: 2,200,300

"It's a tie!" We both said. We hugged each other.

"We're one a piece in all."

"Y'know, I'm actually glad that it's a tie."

"Really?"

"Surprisingly, yeah."

We then heard clapping from behind, and we saw them smiling at us.

"Not bad, you two." Wasabi said.

"You guys were fiercely competitive, but you two we're good!" Honey said.

"Yeah. You two go together in sync, like as if you two were for each other." Tadashi said.

We both blushed at Tadashi's words.

"Oh, come on, we weren't that sync, right?" I said.

"Dude, you two were so perfect when you guys played the game together." Fred said, making us both blush even more.

We both turned away, to avoid further embarrassment. But we both smiled at each other.

(3rd Person View)

'I guess we both are.' They both thought.

And that was when they started to have feelings for each other. It wasn't much, but soon enough, it'll grow. It only intensified after the race.

Both were pretty much in denial about their growing feelings. Yes, they denied it for six months, but soon enough, the time will come.

Soon.

* * *

(Return to Present)

Getting back at the pier, the speed was too much, causing the car to careen towards the ocean. Looking at the water, the masked man leaves.

However, all of them were able to survive the crash, and they got out of the car. But they need to get back up to the surface, so Baymax removes his armor, and floats up with them.

At the pier, they were all shivering due to the coldness of the water. Baymax then scanned them. He then said, "Your body temperatures are below normal. I suggest that we go to somewhere warm and safe."

Fred raised his hand. "I know where we can go."

A few minutes later… "Are we there yet?" Wasabi asked him, still shivering. In fact, all but Fred and Baymax were shivering.

"Yeah, in fact…" He then stopped. "We're here." He then pointed his finger at the place.

They all looked at it, and saw that it was actually a big mansion.

"Well, what are you guys staring at for? Let's get going." Fred then went up to the front door, before Hiro stopped him, asking, "What are you doing Fred?"

"Oh, right, almost forgot. Welcome to mi casa. That's French for door." Fred stated.

"It's really not." Both Hiro and Honey said, looked at each other, and smiled.

"That's actually Spanish for my house or my home." Drake said.

Fred had a knowing look on his face and said, "Huh, really now? Well there's something new you learn every day." Fred then knocked on the door, and waited.

GoGo had enough. "Listen here you idiot. A lunatic in a mask just tried to kill us, and we don't have time for your shenanigans, and…" She was then cut off by the opening of the door.

"Welcome home, Master Frederick." A person, in a butler's outfit and with a British accent, said. Fred smiled. "Hey Heathcliff." He said.

While the others had shocked looks on their faces, Drake chuckled.

"Hard to believe you guys, but this really is Fred's house." Drake said.

"How do you know that?" Wasabi asked.

"I've been here before. Hello again, Heath."

"Good to see you too, Master Drachion."

They all then went inside. Fred fist bumped Heath, and so did Baymax, saying, "Ba-la-la-la-la."

"Wow, was Drake serious? Is this really your house?" Hiro asked.

"Well, technically it's me and my parents' house, but they're out of the country, so I get to have this on my own for now." Fred answered.

Fred then clapped his hands in front of the doors of his room, and they opened, revealing his bedroom, which was quite big, that was adorned in different kinds of comics, visual novels, action figurines (usually monsters), and superhero stuff.

"It's still kinda hard to take all of this in, though. But you guys will get used to it." Drake said.

While the others took in the view, Hiro sat down, took a piece of paper and a pencil, and began drawing something.

"What'cha doing there, Hiro?" Drake asked.

"Drawing a symbol, or something." Hiro stated.

"Hiro, your body temperature is still below normal."

"I'm okay Baymax."

Baymax, with the personality in his chip, wouldn't be deterred. He placed himself on top of Hiro, and heated up, turning into a color of red.

Fred then threw himself on top of Baymax. "Ahhh, it's like spooning a warm marshmallow." He said. Soon enough, the others jumped in too, except for Drake, who only placed his hand on Baymax.

Heat then transferred through his body.

(Earlier…)

'What else do I have?'

'You have the ability to transfer heat from outside sources, except from living things.'

'And Baymax isn't a living thing?'

'Technically, since he's a robot, no, not really.'

'Can I control it at will?'

'Yeah, you can. It should be easy.'

'Sweet!'

(Back To Present)

'Ahhh, much better.' Drake thought.

Drake then put away his hand.

Hiro was done drawing, and showed it to them. "Do any of you recognize this symbol?"

Fred said, "Yeah, it's a bird." To which they all laughed at, except Baymax, who was confused.

After laughing, Hiro then said, "No, seriously guys, do any of you?" To which they all shook their heads.

"The masked man was wearing this symbol on his jacket sleeve."

"Catching that man will help improve Hiro's emotional level."

"Catch him? We don't even KNOW who the guy is." GoGo said.

"I've got a little theory." Fred then took out seemingly unrelated comics, to which all of them, Drake included, were confused at what Fred was playing at.

"Exactly what do these stupid comics have to do with anything?" GoGo asked, clearly annoyed at Fred the most.

"Don't you guys see? The masked man is clearly…" Pressing a button, Fred then had a screen reveal the image of one man: "Alistair Krei."

"What? Fred what do you mean?" Hiro asked.

"He wanted to buy your blueprints to your micro-bots or even the bots themselves, but you refused. And of course, rules don't apply to super villains." Fred explained.

After moments of thinking, Honey Lemon reached a conclusion.

"It doesn't add up." She said.

"What do you mean?" Fred asked.

"He's too high-profile. He would be risking himself if he were to do this." She explained.

"Good point. But we can't rule Krei out just yet." Hiro said.

'Good for you Honey Lemon. You really are observant.' Hiro thought, smiling internally.

"I know. But, if, let's say, it isn't Krei, then who could it be then?" Honey asked, rhetorically.

"We don't even know anything about him." Wasabi said.

"His blood type is AB negative, and his cholesterol levels are slightly high." Baymax said, causing everyone to look at him.

"You scanned him? You actually scanned him?" Hiro asked, surprised.

"Of course. It is my priority to know everyone's healthcare needs." Baymax explained.

'Interesting.' They all thought.

Hiro then had an idea.

"That's it. I can use the data you have to scan everyone in San Fransokyo."

"But it'll take a long time to finish up scanning everyone." Wasabi said.

"Plus, we don't have much time before he does something bad to all of us." GoGo said.

"I know. I just need to look at… a different… angle…" Hiro then looked at Fred's action figures, and came up with an idea.

"That's it! I can upgrade Baymax's sensor to scan the whole city at the same time."

Looking at the action figures more closely, Hiro further developed his idea.

"In fact, if we're going to catch that guy, I'm gonna need all the help I can get, and I'm gonna need to upgrade all of you."

"Say what?" Wasabi said, looking incredulously at Hiro.

"Those of us who suffered a loss require the company of family and friends." Baymax said to them.

"I like where this is heading." Fred stated, smiling.

'I don't like where this is heading. At all.' Drake thought.

"But Hiro, we can't go against that guy, we're nerds!" Wasabi said.

"Hiro, we'd really like to help, but we're just… us." Honey said.

Hiro smiled at her. "That may be true," He then held out his hand to her. "But we could be way more than that." Honey smiled at him as well.

"You're right. Tadashi was our best friend. Maybe we can do something." Honey said, and took Hiro's hand in hers.

"I'm in." GoGo said.

"Alright, but don't blame me if it goes in smoke." Wasabi said, smiling.

"I already decided to help you out already, Hiro. Long ago I made that decision." Drake said.

"I'm in as well." Fred said.

'Yup. Things will be really interesting after all.' Drake thought.

* * *

**AN: The songs used in this chapter are all owned by their respective artists. I'm only borrowing the lyrics.**


	9. A Team & A Battle

**UPDATED ON 12/06/15**

_**Disclaimer: Big Hero 6 is owned by**_** Disney.**_  
_

* * *

They all gathered at Hiro's place next morning. Hiro gave them the plan. "The transmitter must be in his mask. If we can be able to get the mask, then he won't be able to control the micro-bots. We can then capture him."

As Drake watched them give out their abilities/inventions, Hiro then devised a suit for each of them.

First was Honey Lemon. He devised and designed a pink dress and pink skirt, along with a purse that would make brittle chem-balls. Testing it out on Heathcliff, she froze his legs with one, and took the mask from him.

Second was GoGo. With her mag-lev discs, he designed her suit. The result was a yellow and black suit with red outlines. Also, he made electro-magnetic suspension discs attached at her feet, along with discs that she can throw from her hands, but they can go back to her, like a frisbee. Testing it out on Heathcliff, due to the speed that she has from the discs from her feet, she's now immensely fast. Spinning around him, she used a garden hose to wrap him, and then took the mask.

Next was Wasabi. Using the laser-induced plasma, he made a green suit with blue shorts. His weapons were two laser-plasma blades, attached to wrists, with the ability to sheath them by deactivating them. With the devastating results that might occur on Heathcliff, both of them opted to have Wasabi test the blades by cutting through tennis balls. They worked like a charm.

For Fred, he simply showed Hiro his imitations of being a monster. With that in mind, he made a full body suit. It had three eyes, was blue, and had a flame cut-out on his forehead that glowed red. The suit allows him to jump up high into the air, and it also lets him breathe fire. Testing it out on Heathcliff, he surrounded him with fire, and then jumped towards the center of the area, getting the mask in the process.

As for Drake, Hiro talked to him.

"So, Drake, what's your invention?" Hiro asked.

"There's something I've got to tell you. All of you." Drake said to them.

"What is it?" GoGo asked.

Drake then told them about how he made a suit of his own, and the incident.

When he was finished, they all had shocked looks on their faces.

"You can control sand?! Sweet!" Fred said.

"Someone tried to kill you?!" GoGo asked.

"For both, yes." Drake said.

GoGo hugged him, surprising Drake.

"You idiot. Never do that again." GoGo said.

"I couldn't stop that. It was a voice, and it gave me so much searing pain. I nearly thought I was going to die. Luckily, he saved me." Drake said, and returned the embrace.

"Well I'm glad you're still here. I wouldn't know what I would do if you were gone." GoGo said.

"Well I'm still here. Don't worry, I won't go now." Drake said.

GoGo smiled at him.

"Um, Drake?" Hiro said.

"Yeah Hiro?" Drake asked, pulling away.

"Could you show us?" Hiro asked.

"Sure." Drake smirked.

Hiro, despite what Drake did for himself, decided to design other things for him. What Hiro designed were a black helmet, a small black pouch that could keep a lot of sand, and black boots.

At the training area, he conjured up different kinds of weapons, and tested them on the practice dummies. His control proved to be stable.

"So, how was it?" Hiro asked him.

"Awesome! Thanks Hiro!" Drake said. Hiro smiled.

"Welcome buddy." Hiro said.

"Where's Baymax's armor?" Fred asked.

"Oh, right. I'll show it to you guys in a bit." Hiro said, and left.

(About 35 minutes later)

"Guys! It's time!" Hiro called out to them.

They followed and went outside to the backyard of Fred's house.

There, they saw Hiro in his purple armor and Baymax in his red armor.

"May I present you, Baymax 2.0." Hiro said.

They all marvelled at Baymax's new look.

"Hello." Baymax said.

"He's glorious." Fred said.

"What does he do?" Honey asked.

Before Hiro could say anything else however, Baymax spotted a butterfly, and began to walk after it. Before he could, however, Hiro stopped him, saying, "Whoa, whoa, whoa there! Focus Baymax."

Baymax stopped, and said, "Okay Hiro."

"First, the rocket fist." Hiro said, and then Baymax held his fist out, and suddenly…

BOOM!

The fist went out like a rocket, hence the rocket fist.

"Next, wings." Baymax then flipped up his wings, and then Hiro got on.

They got a little bit too carried away, though, and flew away from Fred's home.

"They're not doing what I think they're doing… right?" GoGo asked Drake.

"Nah. It was just an accident. But I think this'll help Hiro's skills with flying Baymax." Drake responded.

"You think so?"

"Yeah."

Wasabi then intruded in. "Will they get back?" He asked.

"Maybe. But, they have to scan the entirety of SF first, you know." Drake said.

"Ahhh, yeah, I nearly forgot that."

"I hope he's alright there." Honey said.

Drake reassured her. "Don't worry Honey, I'm sure he'll be fine."

Drake then left, making a sand platform to get to Hiro and Baymax.

He then found them, sitting on one of the balloon platforms powering San Fransokyo.

"That was…" He heard Hiro say, which was then followed by Baymax saying, "Sick." Hiro looked at him, eyes slightly widened, to which Baymax clarified, "It's just an expression." Hiro laughed, saying, "Yeah Baymax. Just an expression."

At that moment, Drake decided to let himself be seen. "Hey Hiro." He said, sitting alongside Hiro.

"Drake." Hiro said.

"Well, we're nearly there now. We're close to catching the guy, and it's all thanks to you."

"Yeah, I know."

"What do you feel?"

"I… I feel great. I think that with us finally able to catch that guy, we're able to avenge Tadashi."

"That's true, kiddo. But sometimes, the truth may not be what it seems." At that last part, Drake said it slightly darkly, causing Hiro to look at him.

"You okay there Drake?" He asked.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. I'm okay. Just… thinking about some stuff."

"Like what?"

"It's my birthday tomorrow. I feel a bit happy about it being my birthday again."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"I think that everyone should be happy on their birthday. Even Baymax here has to be as well, even though he's a robot and all."

"Yeah, kiddo. I believe the same." He smiled.

"Now, what's going on between you and Honey Lemon, hm?" Drake asked teasingly, to which Hiro blushed furiously.

"W-What?! No! It… it isn't like that!" Hiro was stammering now.

"So you like her, even though she's about a year and a half older than you? That's something, kiddo." He then laughed at Hiro's expense.

"I couldn't help liking her, really." Hiro said, and looked down.

"Hey, now, don't look so downcast. There still might be a slight possibility."

"R-Really? You think so?"

"Hey, I said a slight possibility, but a possibility's a possibility."

"YES!"

"Now, now, don't get your hopes that up, Hiro. It is just a slight one."

"Even so, I think I have a chance."

Drake just smiled. He then turned to Baymax.

"Baymax, scan the entire city." Drake said.

After a few minutes, Baymax said, "The masked man is located on that island off the harbour." He pointed towards a deserted island.

"Looks like we now have him."

"It may be so, kiddo."

They got back with the others, and then flew off towards the island.

On the way, Wasabi was changing positions while hanging onto one of Baymax's arms, saying, "If I wasn't terrified of heights, I would've loved this. But I'm terrified of heights so I don't love it!" The others laughed.

Drake was on his sand platform, and so was GoGo on a different sand platform. Honey Lemon and Hiro were on Baymax's back, while Fred and Wasabi are hanging on Baymax's arms. Honey was holding on to Hiro, who slightly blushed at that, while Fred was doing some flying superhero poses in the comics.

"How much longer?" GoGo asked.

"Just a few more minutes." Drake said.

On the docks, they landed.

"Oh, we are now officially superheroes guys! I love this feeling!" Fred said, ecstatic at the feeling of now becoming a superhero.

Wasabi then pointed to a sign, and he said, "Uh, guys, the sign here says that it's quarantined. Do you guys have any idea what that means?!"

"Quarantine, a means to keep away from contamination." Baymax explained, to which Wasabi said, "Exactly guys."

"Couldn't care any less." GoGo said. Making their way towards a door, they heard a twig snap. The team quickly took out their weapons and began to attack randomly, only to see a pigeon, in the middle of the circle, having missed all of the attacks. The pigeon flew away.

"That's a coincidence. We missed our attacks on the pigeon?" Drake said, to which he got incredulous looks from the others, to which he clarified, "Sorry. It's actually good that we missed it."

Wasabi then used his laser-plasma blades to cut the door open. They then went inside.

"Baymax, can you scan the place for him?" Hiro asked to which Baymax used the sensors, to no avail, so he shook his head and said, "I'm sorry Hiro. The walls seem to be interfering with my scanners."

"That's okay Baymax." Hiro said.

There, Honey then stumbled through a door, which opened automatically. "Hey guys?" She called out.

"Yeah?" They all said.

"You guys should see this." She said.

"What is it?" Hiro asked as they got into the room Honey is in.

They saw different monitors, all forming the bird symbol Hiro showed them earlier.

Then, they saw a video. Back then, a few years earlier, Alistair Krei presented a teleportation mechanism to a few people, most of them being top officials, but, in the live testing, there was a slight error, but Krei refused to stop and let it fix. It proceeded as planned, but there was a malfunction. The result was that the shuttle that held the tester was stuck in the other dimension. The video ends.

"Project Silent Sparrow. I've heard of it before." Drake said.

"Whoa." Fred said.

"So the man in the mask was Krei, and he wanted revenge on the government because they shut down his project, and stole my micro-bots to get back the machine." Hiro said.

"I don't know Hiro… it's still doesn't add up." Honey said.

"I have to agree with Honey here. It just doesn't make any sense. Why would Krei do it if he was the masked man, when it was really his own fault?" Drake pointed out.

Before anyone else could say something, Baymax said, "Oh no." They all turned around, only to see the masked man rebuilding the teleportation device.

"Get the mask!" Hiro said, and they all rushed out.

"Fire breathing!" Fred said, and breathed fire. Then, he said, "Super jumping!" To which the masked man grabbed his leg, and threw him off, to which Fred said, "Falling."

'Dang it. One down already.' Drake thought.

Next, GoGo then began to skate around, and Honey Lemon dropped a chem-ball, but, unfortunately for both, the ice ball made the surface too slippery, and caused GoGo to careen off-course. GoGo said, "Dang it, Honey Lemon!" Honey then apologized.

'Three already.'

Wasabi was holding out effectively, but the micro-bots overwhelmed him.

'Four. This isn't as effective as I thought.'

The masked man turned to Drake. He then gestured, as if to say, 'You next?'

Drake sighed. "Just you and me." He said, and then threw some sand spears at the masked man, to which he defended himself with the micro-bots.

Drake then charged towards the masked man, holding out some gauntlets equipped on his arms, and they both began punching at each other.

The masked man retreated, holding out a barrier separating both him and Drake. Drake then fired out a barrage of sand weapons.

While the masked man was forcibly pinned down by the attacks striking the barrier, Drake, while continuing to fire out the sand weapons, then secretly encircled and surrounded sand around him, and forced them together, holding the masked man.

'Got you!'

"Now Hiro!" Drake said.

Hiro then directed Baymax to charge towards the masked man.

Due to the fact that not only was the masked man stuck because of Drake, thus he couldn't block Hiro's attack, the speed of Baymax would cause the three to crash.

The mask had fallen off of the man's face. Hiro then got up, and said, "It's over, Krei."

The man in question stood up, and turned to face Hiro. The man was…

"Professor Callaghan?"


	10. Revelation & Tragedies

**UPDATED ON 12/07/15**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Hero 6.**_

* * *

Everyone, save for Callaghan himself, was shocked at this.

"But… you died at the explosion!" Hiro said.

"No Hiro. With your neuro-transmitter, I used the micro-bots, and I was able to protect myself from the explosion." Callaghan said.

"But… Tadashi tried to save you!" Hiro said.

"That was his fault!"

Then, Drake sensed something wrong in Hiro. He felt as if something snapped.

"Hiro… don't do this. He isn't worth it, not for now at least." Drake said.

"He's right Hiro. Listen to reason." Honey said, trying to convince Hiro.

"No! It was his fault Tadashi's death meant nothing! Baymax, destroy him!"

"Do you even know what you're saying Hiro?! Stop this now!" Wasabi said, but it was no use.

"But Hiro, I'm programmed to not injure or kill people." Baymax stated. Hiro then went up to Baymax and opened his chip slots.

"It doesn't matter. Not anymore." He said, and proceeded to remove Tadashi's chip. With that, Baymax's eyes turned red, and now it is only programmed to destroy.

"Now, destroy him!"

Words were to no avail now.

Baymax sent a rocket fist at Callaghan, but luckily, Callaghan took the mask back in time and dodged the attack.

Baymax then went after him. Callaghan tried using a multitude of attacks with the micro-bots, but Baymax resisted every attack.

Hiro only looked on, while the others were shocked. Drake then got out of his shocked state, and exclaimed, "Stop Baymax, NOW!" The others were brought back to reality, and rushed in towards Baymax.

Fred first jumped at Baymax to stop him, but Baymax threw him away. Honey then tried to use her freeze ball, but Baymax shook it off, activating his wings to escape, and then deactivate them. Next, Wasabi and GoGo tried to team up to take down Baymax, but it proved nothing, as he threw them off as well, in opposite directions.

'I was like Hiro before. When she died. I was so overcome with rage back then. '

'I know, bud. I know. But it's different now. You're different. You've changed.'

'Thanks. I can't let him be like who I was before.'

'Stop him, before it's too late.'

Drake then trapped Baymax with his sand, but then, he saw Callaghan escaping. He then held Callaghan's platform, however, he released the sand from Baymax.

That proved to be a mistake.

He then saw Baymax preparing another rocket fist, and aimed at Callaghan. He gasped as he saw GoGo, dazed, underneath the platform.

'GoGo!' Drake then ran towards her.

Honey then placed Tadashi's chip back, but by then it was too late.

Baymax was able to shoot the rocket fist, and it successfully hit Callaghan's platform. Some of the big blocks were falling, and it would only be seconds before they hit GoGo.

Baymax's eyes returned to their normal state as Drake got to GoGo. Drake then held GoGo, and said, "Sand Shield!"

A dome of sand formed around the two, protecting them from the blocks.

Callaghan recovered, made another platform, and escaped.

As GoGo recovered, Drake held her closely. He then said, "I nearly lost you." GoGo returned the hug. "I was a bit scared there."

"Okay, who are you and what have you done to my best friend?"

"Hey, there are times that even I was afraid."

They both chuckled and then looked into each other. They both got lost in each other's eyes. They both looked further.

'Is this how it feels like? To be in love?' They both thought.

"Bear with me for this." Drake said, to which he moved his head closer to her.

"What do you mean?" GoGo asked, and then she moved closer to him.

They were both smiling.

"Oh I think you know what I'll do."

"And I think you know what I'll do as well."

They both leaned on each other and kissed. It wasn't much. It was just a sweet kiss, but ultimately, six months proved its worth. Drake then encircled his left arm around her, and GoGo placed her arms around Drake.

When they pulled away, they then had their foreheads touch each other. Drake then said, "I love you GoGo Tomago. Six months I've held for this."

"I love you too, Drake. You don't know how long I've waited for this moment." They both smiled.

The sand shield dissolved, and when they both stood up, they heard Hiro say, "What were you guys doing?! We nearly had him!" He was rather angry at this time.

"What you just did, Hiro, this isn't what we signed up for." Wasabi said.

"My enhanced scanner is damaged." Baymax stated, to which Hiro groaned, and got on Baymax.

"Hiro, wait!" Drake said, but Hiro had already left. Drake sighed.

"He's not himself." Honey said.

"I know. That's messed up, but I can't blame him. He was right, after all. Callaghan made Tadashi's death seem like nothing." Fred said.

"What happens now?" Wasabi asked.

"I don't know, but we have to get back." GoGo said.

Honey then noticed that Drake and GoGo were holding hand-in-hand, to which she smiled.

"So, Drake. Finally confessed?" She asked, to which both of them smiled.

"Yeah. It took six months, but it paid off." He said.

"Now all that's left is you and Hiro." GoGo said, to which a blushing Honey turned away.

'You have to tell them soon.'

'I know.'

'Good luck. Oh, and congrats on you and GoGo.'

'Thank you.'

"How do we get back to Hiro's?" Wasabi asked.

"I can call Heathcliff." Fred said.

"Or maybe I can use my sand." Drake said.

"Wait!" Honey said.

"Hm?" They all said.

"You guys should probably see this." They then went back to the monitors. Honey then attached a flash drive, and then another video appeared.

It showed footage before the experiment.

There was the pilot, who was talking to Callaghan.

"I'll be fine dad." She said.

"I know Abigail. It's just... something might be wrong here." He said.

"Don't worry about that. Just wait for me."

"Okay Abigail." They then hugged.

"I'll see you later."

The video ends.

"We've gotta show this to Hiro. Like now." Honey said.

"Did anyone call for transport?" Someone from above said, to which they all saw, "Heathcliff!"

"Master Frederick called me, and here I am now. Get on board."

They all did.

They all arrived at Fred's house, and they immediately head towards Hiro's place, to his garage specifically.

They heard him shout at Baymax, "Tadashi's dead Baymax!" At that point, they saw him vent his feelings as he cried onto Baymax. "Tadashi's dead."

"But Hiro, Tadashi's here." Baymax said, to which Hiro shook his head. "No Baymax. Tadashi really is gone." Again, Baymax told him, "Tadashi is here."

He then showed a video of Tadashi's tests of Baymax, to which Hiro, and the others, watched.

"This is the eighty-fourth test... well, this is it. So, big guy, what do ya have to say?" Tadashi said as he groaned as he tried smiling at the robot.

"Hello, I am Baymax."

Tadashi was shocked. But his shock immediately turned into happiness. "It worked! Oh, this is amazing!"

He decided to have Baymax test scan him, so he said, "Baymax, scan me."

Baymax did so, and told Tadashi, "You have no signs of ailments, diseases or any defects, and that you are healthy. With that, you should live a long life, Tadashi."

Tadashi smiled. The video ends.

A lone tear slipped from Hiro's right eye. "Thank you, Baymax. I am so sorry about earlier." He said, as he hugged Baymax. Baymax in turn hugged him back.

"Hiro." He then heard Honey's voice. He turned around and saw them. "Guys... I... I'm..." He was stopped, as he was hugged by Honey.

He hugged Honey back. They then pulled away. "Hiro, we just want you to know that, we'll always be there for you." She said, and Hiro said in return, "Thanks, guys. I felt so angry at Callaghan that, it took over me."

"We'll get him, and we'll do it right." Fred said, to which they all nodded.

They then showed Hiro the video. "So, Callaghan blames Krei for everything that happened there. Because Abigail was lost in the transporter." Hiro clarified.

"Let's get going." Hiro said to which they all agreed, except...

"Wait." Drake said.

"Huh?" They all asked at the same time.

"It's time I tell you guys something."

"What is it?" GoGo asked.

"A story. About my past. I figured that the right time should be now."

"Shouldn't we catch Callaghan first?" Wasabi asked.

"Callaghan needs time to recover, and I think he'll strike tomorrow noon."

"I see."

"Well, all of you, take a seat, and I'll tell you guys."

They all did so.

"Do you guys know why I was protective of each of you? Why I was so guilty of Tadashi's death?"

They all shook their heads.

"Well, it all started, four years ago..."

* * *

(Four years ago - New Beijing City - 1st Person View - Drake)

I had a loving mom and dad, as you guys would know today. My mom works at Google, and my dad works as a GameStop manager at one of the branches here. They had high salaries, and they loved doing their jobs, because if they didn't, why were they even working there? But they always found time to love me, and so in return, I loved them so much.

Our life was happy and fun, until one day changed everything.

It was nighttime, and we were all having dinner.

"So, Drake, how was school?" Dad asked me.

"It was okay dad." I said. He smiled at me.

My mom then said, "Hey kiddo, today's your birthday, right?"

At that, I happily nodded, "Yeah mom!"

"Here's our gift to you." Dad said, and he gave me a small present. I opened it, and I was so happy.

"Wow! You got me Forza Horizon 2?! You guys are the best!" I said to them.

They both smiled at me, and hugged me. "We love you Drake. We love you so much." They told me.

I hugged them back. "I love you guys too."

"Hey, you know that you can invite your friend Sarah to come over to play, right?" Mom asked me.

"Yeah! We'll have lots of fun playing the game." I said enthusiastically.

We finished up dinner, and they picked me up to my room.

However, we heard footsteps on the stairs.

"Wait here." Dad said, and he went outside the door, and closed it.

"Mom?"

"Yeah sweetie?"

"I'm scared."

"I am a bit too, but we have to be strong for your father."

We then went out of the room quietly and there, we saw a man holding dad at gunpoint. He didn't see us yet.

"Hey man, just take whatever you want and just leave us."

"I won't be taking anything from your home, but instead..."

He shot dad.

"I'll be taking your life."

He then left. We frantically ran to him. He was bleeding, pretty bad.

"Jake, please stay still! Drake call 911!" My mom told me.

I did, and called 911.

"I don't think I'm going to make it... Leah... please, be strong for Drake." Dad said.

"No! Jake you'll be okay, right sweetie?" Mom asked me, to which I nodded.

I finished up the call for 911.

"Dad... will you be alright?" I asked him, to which he chuckled.

"I don't know Drake. Maybe, but, be strong for your mother, okay?" He asked me, to which I said, "Yes, dad."

He closed his eyes.

"Dad? Dad?! DAD!" I shook his body, to no response.

We were both crying, as paramedics arrived.

They tried to save dad, but I knew that it was too late.

"Time of death: 8:48 p.m. ET." One of the medics said.

(Return to Present)

As I ended my first story, I saw them, shocked.

"That's just the beginning. That was the first reason why I moved here. But the next one just made it feel too much for me to stay."

(Two years ago - New Beijing City - Drake)

As the year passed since dad died, I had growing feelings over my best friend. Her name was Sarah.

Who was she? She was my childhood friend, since 1st grade.

The feelings grew so fast. I decided that, on my birthday, I confessed to her my feelings. She accepted them, and we fell in love.

Another year has passed since, and we were still together. All our friends supported us throughout.

But it just wasn't meant to be.

So, we were at the mall, enjoying each other's company.

"Hey." I said.

"Yeah?" She asked.

"It's been a year since, right?"

"Mmhmm. Wow, I can't believe that it's been that long already, even though it's just a year."

"Yeah. I could hardly believe it myself."

She then looked at me, smiled and said, "I love you, Drachion Mercer. And happy anniversary of our relationship."

I smiled, and kissed her. I then told her, "I love you too, Sarah Richardson. Happy anniversary."

We then went around the mall, seeing the different shops.

We then stopped at a game store. We're both gamers, so it's natural for us to go there.

Then, someone came in and held the cashier at gunpoint. "Don't move! I want all your money!"

The cashier held his hands up in the air. "O-okay man. Just stay easy, and calm down."

He then turned to us, and he held us at gunpoint. "Don't you dare call the cops! Or else..."

"Okay, okay! I won't!"

As he was busy, I worriedly looked over at Sarah.

I had a good look at his face, and I recognized him as-

"SARAH!" I said, as she looked down, and saw a bullet pierce her body. Specifically, the bullet pierced through her heart.

She looked at me. "Drake..." She then collapsed.

"SARAH!"

The cashier dropped down and called 911.

"Sarah, listen to me. You'll be okay... you'll be okay..." I said, as I was in tears, and covered her wound.

"Drake... I'm scared."

"I know, but please stay strong. You'll live... you'll live..." I panicked.

"Drake... I'm sorry... I couldn't live until the end with you... I love you... so much..." She then leaned towards me and kissed me, stopping my thoughts.

"Can you... promise me... something?" She asked me. I nodded vigorously.

"Anything for you, love." I said.

"Live for me, and don't dwell on the past... and find someone to love again... that's all I ask. Can you promise me that?" She smiled at me. "I... I... okay... I will... I promise you that." I said.

She smiled again. "Thank you Drake... for everything..."

She then closed her eyes.

"Sarah? Sarah?! Wake up... please... wake up... please..."

No response.

I screamed, and lunged at the guy who shot her.

"You bastard." I coldly said as I punched his stomach as he got winded.

"Do you know what you've done?!" I said, as I punched him again.

"You. Just. Killed. Another. Of. MY LOVED ONES!" For each word I said, I punched his face, his neck, his chest, and again his stomach.

He was barely unconscious now.

I wasn't done though. I took his gun, and shot him three times, each on his arms.

"That was for dad."

I then shot his hands.

"That was for my girlfriend."

Lastly, I shot his legs.

"And that... that's for making sure you won't ever do what you have done to me."

I calmed down as I left and as the paramedics arrived at the scene, I heard what one of the paramedics say, "He's still alive, but barely, but the girl's dead."

As I got home, I saw my mom.

"Sweetie, what happened?" She asked me.

It was now too much, and I vented my feelings on my mom.

She hugged me.

* * *

(Return to Present)

"So, next morning, Sarah's family was then notified at what happened, and they came to comfort me. But it just hurts too much for me to handle. I wanted to move away from the place. The memories were all too much. My mom listened, and she complied."

They all listened intently.

"So, on the five months, we prepared to move here. She resigned from Google. By then, I graduated high school already."

GoGo and Hiro were on the verge of tears.

"And guys."

"Yeah?"

"Do you know what was the worst thing about the two tragedies?"

"What?"

"They both happened on my birthday."

That just did it for GoGo and Hiro.

They hugged me, while they were both crying. The others just looked down. Hiro pulled away, but GoGo still held on.

"Now do you guys get it? I didn't want another loss. I could've saved Tadashi, dad, and Sarah. But it was too late already. My birthday should be a time of happiness, but, it seems fate has a different approach for me."

"We understand." Honey said.

GoGo looked up at me, and said, "You've gone through so much pain, Drake. Words can't describe the past you've had. But always remember Drake that we'll always be there for you."

I smiled, and hugged her back. "I know. And thanks, you guys."

"We still have to deal with Callaghan." Wasabi said, bringing us back to reality.

"Yeah. We still have to. But we'll get him." I said.

My birthday's tomorrow. But I'll make sure no one dies.


	11. Night & Day

**UPDATED ON 12/08/15**

_**Disclaimer: Disney owns Big Hero 6. **_

* * *

That night, they all decided to sleep at Hiro's place. When they told Aunt Cass about this, she was a bit happy. "Oh, I don't mind you guys sleeping here. Just call your parents and you'll be fine."

They all did. Well, Fred didn't, but he called Heathcliff instead.

After that, Hiro set up the beds.

So, the bedroom plan goes: Fred and Wasabi will sleep on separate airbeds, while GoGo and Drake will be on Tadashi's bed. As for Hiro and Honey… well, they've got no choice really.

Fred and Wasabi then fell asleep immediately as they fell on their respective airbeds. The four of them smiled.

'Those two must've been really tired.' They all thought.

GoGo and Drake then lied on the bed. They both smiled at each other. "Hey." Drake said.

"Yeah?" GoGo asked.

"When this is all over, I'll take you out on a date. How does that sound?" He asked. GoGo simply just kissed him. "That sounds great." She said.

"Goodnight Drake." GoGo said. Drake smiled.

"Goodnight GoGo." Drake said. And then they went to sleep, arms intertwined with each other.

Moving on to Hiro and Honey Lemon, they couldn't sleep. Knowing their growing feelings for each other, it made it difficult for the two of them to be near each other.

They then lied down, facing away from each other.

"Um… Hey." Hiro said.

"Yeah… Hey." Honey said.

"What do you feel about tomorrow?"

"Well… I am a bit saddened about tomorrow."

"Why is that?"

"We have to stop Callaghan, still. I mean, he's such a great professor at SFIT, and to think that he would do something like this? I'm just saddened at how he is now."

"Well, obviously I don't know him, but, you're right."

They stopped talking for a while. Hiro then stood up, and said, "I'm going to get some water. Want anything?"

"Just some water too. Thanks Hiro."

Hiro smiled.

A few minutes later, he came back with a glass of water.

"Sorry, Honey. There was only one glass of water." Hiro then sipped some of the water from the glass. Honey only smiled. "That's okay Hiro." Hiro then gave her the same glass, and she then sipped some water. She gave it back to him and he then placed the glass back on the drawer.

They then lied down on their bed again.

"Hey Honey?" Hiro asked.

"Yeah Hiro?" Honey asked.

"Can I say something?

"Sure."

"Well… it started like, ever since Tadashi introduced you to me. I mean, my first thought to you was 'Wow, she's beautiful.' At first, I thought that this was only because of my puberty, but… as time passed, I grew to like you more and more. Not only did I like you because you are beautiful, but I grew to love your quirkiness, and your other characteristics too."

"So, I guess to sum it all up, what I mean to say is, I think... no... I know... I definitely know I'm in love with you, Honey Lemon."

No response. Honey only stared at him.

"I know what you're going to say. That we can only be friends, and nothing more, and… what are you doing?" Hiro noticed Honey get closer to him.

She only smiled. "Hiro… what you said… it made my heart flutter more."

Hiro's eyes slightly widened. "Why?"

"Because, like you, I had similar thoughts about you. I mean, yeah, you are cute, but that just made me love you more. You're smart, brave, fearless, creative, and most of all… you really are a great person, Hiro. But, at first, I denied it, because I'm about a year or two older than you, but, thanks to Drake, I accepted them wholeheartedly."

Hiro only smiled. "Drake also gave me a little push."

"Well, I guess we have Drake to thank for, right?

"Yeah."

"Hiro?"

"Yeah Honey Lemon?"

"I love you."

Hiro moved the strands of hair blocking Honey's face, and then kissed her. Their emotions and feelings were expressed in the kiss, as Hiro placed his arms around her back, and Honey placed her arms around his neck.

They pulled away, with both having light pink blushes.

"That was…" Hiro said.

"Our first kiss." Honey finished.

"Wait, you've never been kissed before?"

Honey shook her head, blushing in embarrassment. "No."

"Not even Tadashi?"

"Heck, no! We only see each other as brother-sister."

"Wow… so I was your first kiss."

"And I was your first kiss."

They smiled as they kissed one more time.

They then lied down, facing each other

"Goodnight. And I love you, Hiro Hamada."

"Goodnight. And I love you too, Honey Lemon."

They then closed their eyes and slept, thinking and dreaming about each other.

There's always the calm before the storm.

* * *

Next morning, it started out as normal as it could be at San Fransokyo. Alistair Krei was at the new university, at the day of its unveiling. Krei breathed deeply. He knew that the time has come.

"This campus is the vision of a life-long dream. There were bumps on the road along the way, but they have only made us stronger than ever. We are well on our way now to a brighter future." Krei said, and everyone clapped their hands.

But one person isn't so happy.

"Bumps in the road?!" Callaghan said, as he used the micro-bots to get to the campus.

Everyone started to shake in fear. "Was that what my daughter WAS?!" He continued, with his rage being shown from the micro-bots as they swarmed the campus.

Everyone then started to ran away in panic. Callaghan then grabbed Krei and said, "Was my daughter a bump in the road?! Tell me!"

Krei shook and said, "Callaghan, what happened with your daughter, it was just an accident, I swear!"

But Callaghan retorted, "NO! You knew that it wasn't ready. You knew it was dangerous. But you still went with it! And now my daughter's gone, all because of your arrogance." The bots then swarmed.

As the micro-bots swarmed, Krei saw that they had the teleporter.

"What are you doing, Callaghan?" Krei asked, in fear.

"What am I doing?" Callaghan said, as the micro-bots held the teleporter on the roof of the university. "You've taken everything away from me. I might as well repay the favor. You will watch as I will take everything you've loved away from you: your life's work."

As the teleporter then sucked in objects like a vacuum, Callaghan continued, "After that, you're next."

"Professor Callaghan!" Someone called out, to which he turned around...

And saw the seven of them.

"Let him go. Is this what Abigail would've wanted? For you to be in this dark path?" Hiro asked.

"Abigail is gone, Hiro. And it was all Krei's fault!"

"It won't change anything, professor. Please, listen to reason."

"He's right Callaghan. I'll give you anything you want." Krei said, trying to convince Callaghan as well. Callaghan turned to Krei, with a dark look.

"You just don't get it, do you? Don't you see Krei?! I… want… my daughter back!" Callaghan then used the micro-bots to attack.

'So much for persuasion.' Drake thought.

"Everyone, divide and strike!" Drake said, and Hiro also said, "Baymax, get the mask!"

The others went different paths as Hiro and Baymax flew up towards him. However, Callaghan anticipated this, and used the micro-bots to throw Hiro away and grab and hold Baymax. Hiro landed in one of the buildings, and held on to something as he realized that the vacuum force also got to him.

The others weren't faring so good either.

Fred tried again to super jump, but he got caught by the micro-bots, and held him down on the ground, trying to stretch him out. "Ow! Being painfully stretched!" He said.

GoGo, despite her speed, got caught in a trap which resulted to her being encased in a micro-bot ball.

Wasabi was, again, holding out on his own against them, but, the micro-bots got under the flooring, and used two of those floorings to try and squish him.

Honey Lemon protected herself with a solid bubble, but, the micro-bots started poking holes on it, leaving her trapped.

As for Drake, the sand got mixed with the micro-bots, giving him no control of them. He then got imprisoned in a sandy micro-bot cage, as he tried to punch and kick his way out.

Hiro broke through the ceiling, as the debris continued to get vacuumed by the teleporter. Quickly grabbing a cable wire, Hiro saw all of their predicaments. Hiro needed a plan, but what?

Baymax then breaks free by using the rocket fist, and flies up to Hiro. "Thanks Baymax." He said, and got on the robot. Hiro however still needs to think of a plan.

Hiro realized that they are not fighting back, so he tells them through the communicators, "Guys, use your brains, and find a new angle to escape. I've got a plan."

As Fred was being stretched, he felt the pain on his body...

"Aaargh, can't hold out for much longer..." Fred then realized something.

"Wait... it's just a suit." He then took out his arms from the arm sockets of the suit and chuckled.

He looks down. "Hello sign!" He grabs the signpost and swung with it, hitting the microbots and freeing him from their grip.

"Finally free!" Fred then headed towards Hiro.

'What can I do?' Wasabi thought. He then notices the floor under him.

'I can cut this!' Wasabi thought, and used the laser plasma blades to cut open the floor under. He lands gracefully, and runs to Hiro.

"So much for enclosed spaces." GoGo figured a way out of the ball. She took out her gum, threw it away, and began to spin around the ball in inhuman speeds. The friction caused by the speed of the wheels caused them to cut open the ball. She got out, and quickly skated towards Hiro.

"Please hope this works... please..." Honey said. A microbot spindle then came into the dome, and she used her chem-balls to freeze it. She grabbed the spindle, and it went out of the dome, taking her with it. She then landed on the ground and ran towards Hiro.

"Dammit! Why... won't... you... budge?!" Drake said as he kept punching and kicking at the cage. He kept trying, to no avail.

'Merge.'

'What?'

'You can try to merge the micro-bots with your sand, and in turn, control the sand and the micro-bots.'

'Hmmm... worth a shot. I mean, what else can I do?'

Drake then focuses on merging the sand and the micro-bots. It works. He then dismantles the cage, and the merged microbot-sand returns to Drake's arsenal.

'This will definitely be something worth working on.' Drake thought. He then went to Hiro.

"What's the plan?" Wasabi asked

"Forget the mask." Hiro said.

"Why?" Honey asked.

"The micro-bots get sucked up into the portal. If we strike them, and they get sucked up into the portal, he won't be able to use them. So we can be able to get him when we're done." Hiro said.

"Ohhh." Fred said.

"Cover us while we go up top. Drake, GoGo, Wasabi, strike out the micro-bots underneath him. Fred, Honey, provide a diversion. Once both of you are done, assist the others. Me and Baymax will take care of Callaghan." Hiro said.

"Now that's what I call a plan." Wasabi said. Hiro nodded.

"All set?" He asked.

"Got it!" They all said.

They then split up.

Honey creates a chem-ball, and throws it, while Fred breathes out fire, releasing out an enormous cloud of smoke and fog, obscuring Callaghan's vision. Callaghan then rose up higher, and saw Hiro and Baymax.

Callaghan sent the micro-bots to attack, only for Baymax to crush them as he sends out more.

Down below, the others are also crushing the micro-bot towers.

GoGo kept on throwing her discs. Wasabi was cutting them down. Fred was punching and kicking them, and also used two of the boards infused with fire to strike them down. Honey used the balls as explosives. And Drake was using a dual-handed scythe to cut them down.

Back up above, despite their best attempts, Callaghan caught Baymax and Hiro. "Game over, Hiro." He said. However, when he called up more micro-bots, there weren't any more of them.

"It looks like you're out of micro-bots." Hiro said. The smoke vanished, and there was nothing left of them. Baymax then escaped from the confines.

"It's over, professor." Hiro said.

"No Hiro. It isn't over. Not yet." Callaghan said.

"What do you mean?

"What I mean…" Hiro then saw the micro-bots come out of the portal.

"Impossible!"

"Is that it's over for you, Hiro."

"This isn't good. Guys! Get to Hiro now!" Drake said through the communicators. Callaghan then noticed them, and hit all of them with the micro-bots. They were all dazed, save for Drake, who recovered very quickly. Callaghan sighed and looked at them coldly.

"I have no choice. I'll kill all of you if I have to!" Callaghan said, in pure, unbridled anger.

That shocked Drake.

'Is he serious?!'

'I'm afraid so. Oh shoot!'

'What?!'

'Look!'

Drake saw Callaghan prepare six sharp micro-bot spines, aimed for each of them.

Drake widened his eyes. He aimed his sand at each of them, and said, "Sand Shield!" The sand then reached them, and formed a dome. They all were shielded… except for GoGo.

"What the—Sand Shield!" He said again, but no sand would reach GoGo. He realized that he has no more sand, and that all the other sand was used up to protect the others.

'This isn't good!' Drake thought. By running, he couldn't reach GoGo in time. He however, still has one last thing: his hoverboard.

"Come on hoverboard, make this count!" Drake then ran, took out the hoverboard on his back and rode on it, and headed towards GoGo.

GoGo recovered as she saw one of the spines aimed for her coming towards her. She gasped and tried to shield herself, bracing for the hit.

She opened her eyes and saw blood dripping. Although it was not hers.

It belonged to Drake's.


	12. Emergence

**UPDATED ON 12/09/15**

_**Disclaimer: I only own my OC and my story. Everything else related belongs to Disney.**_

* * *

"You idiot!" GoGo said and caught him as he collapsed. She laid him on the ground and cradled him.

"DRAKE!" Hiro said, as they all recovered. Callaghan saw him, and was in shock as well.

The shock was enough as a distraction, as Baymax and Hiro knocked him out.

Then, they all went to Drake and GoGo. They saw GoGo tending to Drake.

"Dammit, you idiot. Why? Why did you have to do that?" She asked.

"Today's my birthday. And I promised that I wouldn't let anyone die." He said.

"Much less you." He continued.

She gasped. "You… you really do love me."

Drake caressed her cheek and smiled.

"Hah… do you really think I lied when I said I love you? GoGo you are the most amazing girl I have ever met in my entire life. No one could break us apart. Because we'll always remember each other, until the end." Drake said.

GoGo then lightly punched him in the arm. Drake winced. "That hurt a bit. What was that for?" Drake asked.

"That was for nearly killing yourself."

But then GoGo kissed him passionately, surprising him, but eventually he wrapped his arms around her as he returned the kiss with equal passion. When they pulled away, She then said, "And that was for everything you've done for me. For us."

Drake smiled.

"I've really got to take you out on a date when this is all said and done." He said, to which GoGo smiled. "Yeah, maybe."

They all laughed at that.

"I got this." Hiro said, and took out the mask.

"Crush it, man." Fred said. Hiro did so.

With that, all the micro-bots fell. Along with the teleporter.

"Guys?" Wasabi asked.

"Yeah?" They all said.

"MOVE!" He said. Everyone looked up, and they saw the falling teleporter. They all moved away from the teleporter's landing area.

The teleporter then landed vertically. However, it was still unstable.

There, Callaghan woke up. Hiro then saw Baymax staring at it. "Baymax, let's go!"

Baymax shook his head. "My sensors detect... signs of life coming from in there."

That stopped everyone.

"What?" They all asked.

"The life is female, and she seems to be in hypersleep." Baymax stated.

"It has to be Callaghan's daughter. She's still alive." Hiro said.

"Abigail? She's still there?" Callaghan asked.

"We have to rescue her." Hiro said.

"Hiro, the portal's unstable. Within minutes it'll break." Krei said.

Hiro then turned to the others. He then said, "She's still alive in there. Someone has to do something."

Before he could climb on Baymax, he was stopped by Honey.

"Will you be alright?" She asked him. Hiro nods, and says, "Yeah. I'll be back. I promise you that." She then smiled, and they then kissed.

When they pulled away, she then told him, "Be careful."

Hiro only nods, and flies inside the portal with Baymax.

Inside the portal, they could see lots of Krei Tech building debris, along with strange, colorful clouds.

"We have to find Abigail's ship. Baymax, scan." Baymax then scanned the entire place, trying to find Abigail's ship. After a few minutes, Baymax is able to find her ship. However, it was on the other side.

"Ship found, Hiro. It's distance is about 2 kilometers away from us."

"Alright Baymax. Head there now."

They then arrived at the ship. There, he observed the pilot

"Alright then Baymax. Take us back home."

Baymax proceeded to go behind the ship, while Hiro mounted himself on the ship. Baymax then used his rocket boosters from his boots to propel themselves

On the way, they were encountering the other Krei Tech building debris heading towards them.

"Baymax be careful! Debris are heading towards us!" Hiro told him.

Luckily, Baymax was able to dodge nearly all of them.

However, the last one was the one that Baymax couldn't dodge. As a result, as they crashed, Baymax's armor was all but gone from him, leaving both of them motionless.

"Oh no." Baymax said.

"Guys!" Hiro called out via the communicator.

Back outside, they all heard Hiro's call. "What is it?" They asked.

"We can't get back! Baymax's armor fell off of him when we crashed into one of the debris!"

They all gasped. "Oh no!"

Tears began to well up in Honey's eyes. "He promised… why? Why now?" She said.

Drake then stood up. GoGo asked him, "Whoa, whoa, you okay now?"

He nods. He shows her his wound, to which he had actually cauterized it. "It'll do, for now." He said.

"What are you going to do?" Fred asked.

Drake then went in front of the portal, keeping some distance between him and it. He turns back, smirks, and said, "What does it look like I'm doing? I'm getting Hiro back."

They tried to say something to him, but he cut them off, saying, "Hey, I don't want anyone to die anymore on this day, especially with the fact that I can save them, but that I wasn't able to. Sure it's a huge risk, but it's one I'm willing to take. I am a risk-taker after all."

He turns back to the portal, and manipulates his sand into the portal.

'You'll get exhausted.'

'I know.'

'You might get into a coma due to the combination of it.'

'I know.'

'You might die.'

'I know. If I'm going down, I'm going down saving everyone.' Drake swore that he almost heard a faint chuckle.

'Now that's the Drake I know.'

'Goodbye.'

'Goodbye.'

"Dual Sand Whip!" He said, and two sand whips went inside the portal.

"Hiro, do you see two whips going inside?" Drake asked Hiro.

"Wait… wait… yes! I see them."

"Okay. Now, grab on to them. Also, make sure Baymax is also holding the ship."

"Done!"

"Alright. I'm going to pull you out of the portal. Get ready!"

Hiro braced himself, and so did Baymax.

Drake then walked backwards, using all of his strength to pull them out.

They all watched him on, surprised at the strength Drake was showing.

"Drake, you're almost there! Hurry! The portal's becoming more unstable!" Hiro said.

Drake kept pulling. However, he was now exhausted.

"No! I can't give up now!" Drake said to himself and steeled his resolve.

He then used the last of his strength to finally pull the ship out.

The portal then disintegrated, but Hiro and Baymax got out alive.

Honey rushed over to Hiro and hugged him.

Drake smiled. But then, he felt his life weakening second after second.

"Ah shit." He then collapsed.

"Drake!" GoGo said, and they all went to him.

"GoGo… guys… I think… I can see them… calling out to me…" Drake said, breathing heavily.

"NO! Drake you can't die! We just… dammit… you idiot… you can't… you can't…" GoGo said, as she cried on him. Drake hugged her.

"GoGo… please, live for me, if I do die."

"Dammit, you idiot. You can't just say things like that!"

Drake just smiled. "I love you, GoGo Tomago." He then lightly kissed her.

And with that, Drake closed his eyes.

"Drake? Drake?! DRAKE!" GoGo cried.

At that moment, they all felt time stop.

"Now, it's time for me to explain who the voice in his head is, GoGo." Someone said from behind them.

They turned around, and saw a boy, in his teens, wearing black clothes.

The six also noticed that they were the only ones moving. The rest of the world just stopped.

"Who are you?" Hiro asked.

The figure replied, "Most call me the Grim Reaper. Others, Lucifer. And some call me Osiris, or even Anubis. But I'll tell you outright: I'm Death, one of the Endless."

* * *

(With Drake)

Drake woke up in a strange field.

"Where am I?" He asked, to no one in particular.

"You're in heaven. Somewhat." A girlish voice said from behind him. Drake couldn't help but feel that this voice was familiar. He turned around, and saw…

"Sarah?" Drake asked, in shock.

"Hey Drake. Long time no—" She was cut off, as she was immediately hugged by him. The teare flowed.

"I missed you. So damn much." He said, and she returned his hug.

"I know. And there are two other people who missed you as well."

Drake then saw the other two people: His dad, and… "Tadashi?"

"Hey man."

He then turned to his dad.

"Dad?"

"Hello son."

He then hugged the two of them.

"What are you guys doing here?"

"We were waiting for you. But, your time has not yet come." Sarah told him.

"If so, then why am I still here?"

"Your body and mind is in limbo. You're here to wait it out for a bit." Tadashi said.

"Well, despite everything, at least you guys are here."

The three smiled.

"So, what do we do now?" Drake asked.

"Why don't we talk for a bit? Time passes by so much, I didn't get to see much of your life after my… passing." Drake's dad said.

Drake smiled. "Well I'm happy to tell you then. Let's sit down." He said, and they all did.

"So, after a year since you died…"

And so Drake began recounting the events up to this point.

(About an hour later)

"And it all leads up to now."

Sarah then bopped him in the head. "Ow! Do I always have to get hit?! What was that for?" Drake said in exasperation.

"Just like how GoGo said it, you can be quite the idiot sometimes."

"Well, I didn't want anyone to die anymore. I couldn't handle it."

"I know that, but still, you take things too extreme you know."

"Hey, I couldn't help it."

Tadashi and Jake chuckled.

"You are a risk-taker after all, Drake. No one can deny that." Tadashi said.

Drake nodded.

"Also… I'm glad you finally found someone you love once more." Sarah told Drake.

Drake hugs her. "You are, huh?" He asks. "Yeah. You moved on." Sarah said. "But I still remembered you." He said. "I know. And that's what kept you going. To live for me, and your dad too." Sarah said.

Then, a flash of light enveloped Drake's body.

"What's happening to me?" Drake asked.

"You're going back." Jake said.

"Back where?"

"To the land of the living." Tadashi said.

"But will I be awake?"

"I'm sorry, but no. Not yet at least." Sarah said.

"Like a coma?"

They only nod.

"When the time is right, you'll wake up again."

Drake smiled once more. "I'm glad to see you guys again, for one last time."

They all hugged him. "Goodbye, Drake."

The light dies down, leaving nothing behind.

(With Hiro, Honey, Wasabi, Fred, GoGo, and Death – One hour ago)

"You're DEATH?!" Fred asked.

"Are you serious?!" Hiro asked.

"AAHHH! HE'S GONNA KILL US!" Wasabi said.

The girls only had wide eyes.

Then, 'Death' was on the floor, laughing like a maniac.

"Hahahaha, man I think I got you guys good!" He said.

"What do you mean? Aren't you Death?" Honey asked.

"Hahaha, no, that's her job. I'm Drake's brother… Younger brother that is. The name's Calvin. I'm also known as The Watcher."

"Wait… Death is a GIRL?!" Fred asked incredulously. The others looked at him with raised eyebrows.

"Drake had a brother?" GoGo asked.

"For both, yes."

Some of them had a sense of deja vu from his words.

"How come he never told us when he told us his past?" Hiro asked.

"It's simple: He didn't knew he had a brother. A dead one at that."

"But, you look older than Drake." Honey said.

Calvin chuckled. "Trust me, Honey. I may look older, but that's only because I've aged post-life. In all terms, he's still older than me." He clarified.

They all had understanding looks.

"I noticed something." Wasabi said.

"Oh? What is?" Calvin asked.

"You stopped time."

"Yup. I've got the ability to. Although I can't turn back time, nor can I make it go fast forward, but I can make time stop indefinitely."

"So, why stop time?" Fred asked.

"I did this to explain further about Drake's voice, which was me. And also to keep Drake alive while we talk."

"Okay. So tell." Hiro and GoGo said.

Calvin smiled. "It was seven years ago…"

(Seven Years Ago - Calvin)

I was four, and he was eight-and-a-half. Back then, there were four of us in the family, which I'm sure you guys already know who the other two are already thanks to Drake.

It was as normal as it was on that day.

But it all went down-spiral when a fire broke out.

Everyone got out of the building, luckily. That included my family. But I wasn't able to.

"Mom… Dad… big bro…" I said, as I suffocated from the smoke, and then…

Poof. I died, burning in the skies. And in the building too.

It was as simple as that.

But, I refused to leave. Why? Actually, it was because I was much more mature, and observant than Drake; it was more of a gift, considering the age gap we had. And, it would be saddening that, he would be without me.

So, when I went up, he was there.

("Who?" Fred asked.)

(I smiled. "God, my friend.")

I pleaded with him, begging him that I stay by Drake's side.

He agreed, but there would be a great price.

"What was the price?" I asked.

"You will not exist in identity. No one will remember you. No one in the world, not your parents, and not your brother. It's as if you are nothing but a shadow. But you will exist in spirit, until the time is right to reveal yourself." He told me.

("I guess that, the time was right to reveal myself at this moment.")

That was a huge price indeed. But I was ready.

"I accept." I said.

"There is another thing."

"What?"

"There will be three variations of you."

"What do you mean?"

"What I mean is this: You will be inside Drake's mind, talking to him, guiding him. But you are not alone. There are three variations of you in there. The first one is your dark side. The second is a combination of you and your dark side. The third one is obviously you."

"I see. But, I don't have a dark side."

"I'm sorry, young Calvin, but everyone has a dark side. Even the most pure do. They don't show it, because they have successfully kept it at bay for so long. But everyone falls into darkness once in a while."

"I'm…"

"Surprised?"

"In a way, yes."

"Believe me, young boy, I'm accepting of everyone's darkness. Because no one can truly not have it."

"I see."

"So, you will only emerge as his voice three years from now. But you will not be the starting voice. Your dark side will."

"Why?"

"I'm sorry, my boy, but that is something I cannot tell you."

"I understand."

"You will age twice as fast. And you must also keep your dark side at bay, for it may kill Drake. You can only kill your dark side when the time is right.

"I see."

("So, he told us about you killing your dark side." GoGo said.)

("Yes. I did. It was harsh, but I had to. I cannot keep him at bay any longer than that time." I said.)

Three years had passed. I was now ten.

"The time has come. I will see you again soon, Calvin."

I smiled at him. "Yes. Goodbye, my friend." I said.

He only smiled at me. And then, he disappeared in a flash of white.

By the time Drake was fourteen, I was now eighteen.

I met Death when I was fourteen. Drake was twelve.

"You must be Death." I said.

"Yup. Hey Calvin." Death said.

At first, I was surprised. Because in myth and legend, the gender of the personification of Death was male. I did not expect Death to be a girl. A very beautiful girl.

"So, what brings you here, Calvin?" She asked me.

"I took a bit of a break. It was sad to see Drake really. First was me, then dad, and then his first love. But, I see how it was. It was their time. Well, except for me anyway."

Death laughed at that last one.

"How's your work?"

"Oh you know, talking to their souls, comforting them. They haven't realized that it was then their time. It was all the usual stuff. You?"

"Like I said, talking to him, guiding him. And keeping my darkness at bay. He's kept his at bay so perfectly and for so long."

"I kinda feel sad."

"Why is that?"

"Drake's such a good kid. He doesn't deserve the losses, but we both know that their time has come. I always had thought: Why do the truly kind ones die, but the evil ones live?"

"Drake's strong. He'll make it through. The world's harsh, but that's just how it is. We've got to live with it."

I looked at her, and she looked at me. I had to admit, her black eyes were beautiful. Wait, what?!

("So, I guess you have a crush on her already." Fred said. I blushed at that.)

We both turned away quickly, blushing. For as old as the universe, she's quite not acting her age.

"Hey Cal?"

"Yeah?"

"I'd like to be your friend."

I smiled.

"I'd like that."

We both shook hands.

"I think this is the start of a long and beautiful friendship. But what should I call you?" I asked her. She had a thinking look.

"Aha! Just call me Dia."

"Dia… okay Dia." I smiled. I liked the name already.

"Well that settles it." Dia smiled at me. Then, she kissed my cheek.

I widened my eyes. "See ya soon Cal."

She disappeared.

I touched the area where she kissed me. I smiled. "Dia..."

As time passed since, I felt Drake's emotions through the years. It was sad. But he did pull through. I was happy when he was stronger than ever when he moved to San Fransokyo.

I knew that the time was coming.

Dia visited me from time to time. On each visit, our bond became stronger. It was strong to the point that we trusted each other with our lives. Because even we aren't immortal. We are ageless, but we can still die.

That's a shame.

(Back To Present)

"So you met and became friends with Death." Honey said.

"Yeah. In a way, I was Drake's little emotional support. But it really was a shame, because he didn't remember me."

"What will happen to Drake now?" GoGo asked.

"He's dying. Not dead, but dying."

"Can you do anything about it?" Wasabi asked.

"Fortunately, I can. But at a price."

"What then?" Fred asked.

"He'll be in a state of comatose."

"For how long?" GoGo asked.

"Three to four months."

They all widened their eyes.

"Another price: I might not be with him anymore, but I'll always watch him over."

"Will he remember you?" Hiro asked.

"Yes, both as Calvin, and as this."

They all had understood.

Time had began to run again.

"So, without further ado, let me do the process." Calvin said, and he went to Drake's body.

"You know, I finally realized why he told me that my dark side will start the voices. Because my dark side will always give a warning or insult about which person precious to Drake will die."

"Sacrificial Technique: Revival Blessing!" He chants. A light then appears on his hands, and above Drake's body. The light goes inside Drake's body, and it dies down.

They then check on Drake.

A pulse. "He's breathing!"

Calvin smiled. "He's alive."

Then, light envelops around Calvin.

"What's happening to you?" Fred asked.

"I'm leaving now. I'm off. My work here's done." Calvin smiles.

"Thank you." GoGo said.

And then he disappears, as he says his last words: "Tell Drake I love him."

Time resumes, and everything goes back to normal.

Callaghan apologized to Hiro, and is then promptly arrested as he spots Abigail on a stretcher, lifted off to an ambulance.

Drake was then carried on to a stretcher, and into the ambulance as well, and was driven off to the hospital, with the team following.

"He'll be okay, GoGo. He'll be okay." Honey said.

"I know. Also, congrats on you and Hiro." GoGo said.

"Thanks." Both Hiro and Honey said.

"He sacrificed his life to save me, and you guys as well."

"But he didn't die right? So at least, he's still here." Fred said.

"Yeah. When he was about to die, I finally realized how much I love him."

"So it is true as to what they all say: You don't know what you've got until it's gone." Wasabi noted, and they all had understood his words.

To the six of them, he was the most caring and loving person in the world.

And nothing can change that.


	13. Epilogue - Time

**UPDATED ON 12/14/15**

**_Disclaimer: What I only own in this work of fanfiction is Drake and this plot. Big Hero 6 is, in any form or another, not mine._**

* * *

Calvin said that the time was at least four months.

Of the time that passed, much has changed.

Without Drake, Hiro dubbed their team as "Big Hero 6." Sure, the name's a bit of a cliché maybe, but they stuck with it ever since.

Hiro was able to make a replica of Baymax's armor again for him. The others simply honed their training. They continued to defend San Fransokyo, with no one knowing of their identity. Well, no one but Cass and Leah.

On the day that Drake was hospitalized, both Cass and Leah rushed to the hospital. When they arrived, they were greeted with a shocking surprise.

The team forgot to change their outfits, and both guardians recognized them. But the two understood.

The two asked if Drake was part of it. They all said yes.

At that day, both also found out about the relationships between Hiro and Honey, and GoGo and Drake. They both approved of it.

A week later, the parents of both Honey and GoGo found out. They gladly approved it as well. After all, both boys were quite mature, so they'll be fine. Although they couldn't help but be concerned for Drake. Poor kid.

So, as time passed, they protected San Fransokyo.

All of them continued schooling at SFIT. Everyone there was saddened about Drake's condition. They provided support for the five of them, especially GoGo. They knew about GoGo's close relationship with Drake. They all knew that the two would get together soon.

At the same time, they also gave their approval on Hiro and Honey's relationship. Although they never expected this (After all, they saw how close Tadashi and Honey were), but nonetheless, they supported the two.

All in all, despite Drake's condition, all is well.

* * *

Two months early in though, something happened.

It was just another typical school day at SFIT. Classes had ended, and everyone got out of the building, including the five of them.

"So, what are you going to do now GoGo?" Wasabi asked her.

"Maybe I'll just go to the park, get some rest, and calm my nerves. Today was quite stressful." GoGo said.

Hiro smiled. "Alright then GoGo. I'll see you guys later." Hiro then waved goodbye at them. Honey then left as well, alongside Hiro.

GoGo turned to the rest. "You guys?" She asked.

"I've got some homework, so I'm gonna go home immediately." Fred said.

"Same here." Wasabi said.

"Alright then. See you guys soon." GoGo said, and left.

At the park, she sat down on the same place she and Drake talked at on the day of Tadashi's funeral.

She closed her eyes, breathing in the air.

"So how was the two months?" Someone from behind asked her.

"I don't know, really. Without Drake, I guess I felt very lonely. I mean, sure, I still have the five of them, but I just… ugh. I miss him, so much. I feel... not to say empty... but I just feel... so incomplete without him."

"We all miss him. So what are you doing here?"

"Just resting. It's been a long day."

"True."

It was then that GoGo realized something.

"Wait… who the hell am I talking to?"

GoGo then turned around and opened her eyes. The result left her shocked beyond words.

There was the form of Drake, looking at her, smiling radiantly.

"Hey GoGo. It's m—oh!" GoGo tackled him to the ground.

"Dammit Drake… don't... don't scare me like that! Do you know how much we missed you? How much I missed you?"

"I know. And I'm sorry."

She smiled. "As long as you're here, apology accepted, then."

They both hugged.

"I love you, GoGo."

"And I love you, Drake." They then kissed. Drake wrapped his hands around GoGo's waist as she wrapped her hands around his neck.

As they pulled away, GoGo asked, "Aren't you about two months early?"

"Well I woke up early."

"How?"

"I don't really know. I just, bolted up awake."

"Well, that gives me more time then."

"Right."

They then sat up, and watched the view of the park.

"Hey, I've been meaning to ask." GoGo said.

"What is it?" Drake asked.

"Do you know someone named Calvin?"

Drake grew silent.

"I gained my memories of him back. I'm guessing you six met him?"

"Yeah."

"Despite what happened, I still understand what he did. I guess that, if not for him, then I wouldn't even be here."

"I know."

"I just wish I can just see him... talk to him... just like old times... when we were two brothers."

"Don't worry, Drake. You will see him again. I know it."

Drake smiled. "Thanks GoGo."

Silence followed since, until Drake broke it again.

"Hey.

"Yeah?"

"I still haven't taken you out on a date yet."

She smiled. "Oh, right. When will you do it then, now that you're here?"

"Probably in a few days. I can't exactly be that mobile after just getting out of thr hospital. And also, the others also need to know, right?"

"Yeah."

With that, they stood up, and kissed once more. They pulled away, and then left the park, holding hands.

Drake and GoGo had their separate ways when they arrived at Drake's house.

"See you tomorrow." Drake said.

"You too."

Drake went inside, and spotted his mother.

"Hey mom, I'm home! How are—oof!" He was unexpectedly hugged by his mom.

"Young man, you have done so much risks in your life. Do you know how much I've missed you?!" Leah asked, to which Drake noticed, she was now sobbing.

"I know. And I'm sorry."

And they stayed like that. A mother hugging her son while he hugs her back.

* * *

On the next day, Drake returned to SFIT. To say that they were all shocked was an understatement.

Regardless, the day continued on. After school, the six sat down.

"Dammit man! You got back already!" Fred said.

"Hey, it was unexpected." Drake said.

"Regardless, we're all happy to have you back." Hiro said. They all nodded.

Drake smiled. "Thanks. I'm happy to see you guys again." He said.

"So, what happened these past two months?" Drake asked.

"We decided to continue defending San Fransokyo, and we called ourselves Big Hero 6." Hiro said.

"Really? That's the team name?" Drake asked incredulously.

"You're not the only one who exactly said the same thing." Hiro said, and groaned. He then looked at GoGo, causing Drake to look at her and chuckle.

"You too huh?" Drake asked her. She sheepishly scratched her neck and smiled.

"That's okay." He said and wrapped his arm around her. GoGo smiled.

"What kind of criminals do you guys fight?"

"Just robbers, and hostage guys." Wasabi said.

"But we also save people from other stuff, like train crashes..." Honey said.

"...And disasters and natural calamities too." Fred cut in. Drake nodded.

"I see. Am I still able to be with you guys?" He asked.

They all said in unison, "Yes!"

Drake smiled.

With that, Drake became the seventh member of the team.

Sure the criminals still called them Big Hero 6, but they were now _Six Plus One._


	14. Bonus Chapter - Six Months & A Dream

**UPDATED ON 12/15/15**

_**Disclaimer: For the final time in this work of fanfiction, I do not own Big Hero 6.**_

* * *

(Six Months Later)

In an underground facility, there stood a man, about 19 years old, looking at a chamber full of clear green liquid. He then turned to a woman, about 19 years old as well, typing on a computer.

"How is the process going Lumina?" The male asked.

"Going good so far, Fang. It should be finished in about three months." Lumina said to Fang.

Fang smirked. "Good, when it's over, we'll make ourselves known soon enough."

"Hey, you two up for the daily training?" Another male voice asked over the hallway.

"Yeah, we'll be there in a few minutes, Zephyr." Fang said to him.

Zephyr said back. "Alright, don't make us wait too long."

Fang then wore his usual outfit: A dark blue jacket with a red undershirt, along with blue slacks, and gray sneakers. Fang's physical appearance has his brown hair cut in a buzz, along with eyes of blue irises, and a stature of 5'9". He also has a marking of a crooked white scmitar on his left hand.

"You ready, Lumina?" He asked her as he turned to look at her.

Lumina's main outifit consisted of a pink coat with an orange shirt, along with a long white skirt and white sandals. Her appearance consists of her black hair wrapped in a bun, eyes with striking yellow irises, and a height of 5'7". She also has a marking of yellow cresent moons on her right hand.

Lumina smiled at him.

"I was born ready, love." She said.

He smiled as well as their arms intertwined as they walked towards the training room. There, the two of them saw their other teammates.

"Zephyr, Orion, Emerald." Fang said, and the three aformentioned teammates nodded.

Zephyr is the oldest of them, as he's about 20 years old. He has slick light black hair, held by wax. His eyes are a deep shade of gray. He stands at 6'3". His clothing consists of a black blazer jacket, a black t-shirt under it, black pants, and black leather shoes. There is a marking of an orange flame on his left shoulder.

Orion is the second youngest of the group, at 18 years old. His outfit consists of a violet hoodie with a black undershirt, along with dark indigo pants, and black sneakers. He has spiky dark violet hair, eyes with deep violet irises, and a height of 5'10". His marking is a blue bow and arrow, located on the right side of his neck.

Lastly, Emerald is the youngest of the group, also 18 years old, but younger than Orion by seven months. Her outfit consists of a green-and-white-striped jacket, with a green short-sleeved t-shirt under it, along with green shorts and green running shoes. Her noteworthy physical characteristics include long flowing yellow hair stopping at the middle of her back, eyes with a light shade of green, and a height of 5'5". Her markings which are located on the left side of her neck, are green gauntlets with blades attached to them.

Another thing that is notable about the five of them, is that they have a full face mask, each of a different color for them. For Fang, it was dark blue. For Lumina, pink. For Zephyr, black. For Orion, violet. And for Emerald, green.

"Shall we get started then?" Fang asked, to which the others smiled. Fang smiled in return.

"Great. We'll start with solo training. After two hours, team training." Fang said.

They all nodded, and said, "Right!" and they went off to training.

* * *

(With Drake - That Same Day - 5:05 P.M.)

"You're not gonna win this time Drake!" GoGo said to me, to which I smirked.

"We'll see, Leiko." I said to her.

The sun was out, shining brightly, and me and GoGo decided to do a race. For the 36th time.

We were now racing down the new Krei Tech building.

The races we do each time doesn't only satisfy our thrill for speed, but we also measure the increase of acceleration, top speed, and braking. Other times, it's all for the thrill and fun.

We reach up the finish line, and we're neck and neck. We try to overtake each other, only to end up in a tie.

We arrived at the hill overlooking SFIT.

We stopped our respective vehicles while our friends met up with us.

"Nice job, you two. You guys had a tie once again." Wasabi said.

"What's the tally now?" I asked Fred, since he was the one who did the tallying.

"With this race ending as a tie, it's now 15-15-6." He said to us.

"There goes my four-race winning streak." GoGo said in slight dejection, but she smiled. The others smiled as well.

"Not bad, you two. Both of you had went at least 196 kph. You guys are really killing it!" Hiro said, to which I smiled.

"Thanks, bud." I said.

Honey Lemon said nothing, but only gave a small smile and a thumbs up.

I walked up to the top of the hill, looked up to the SFIT building and sighed.

"What is it?" Leiko asked me.

"It's only six months left, Leiko. To be honest, I'm a bit afraid for the future." I said to her, while I sat down. I noticed her sit down next to me.

"Hey, no matter what happens, we stick by each other. All six of us. Even if we do grow apart, that friendship we all had... that's gonna stay with us forever."

Within those six months, we all had passed our birthdays. Hiro's now 16, Honey's now 17, me and GoGo are now 18, and Wasabi and Fred are 19. If Tadashi was still alive by now, he'd be 20.

"If I'm going to be very honest, Leiko... I'm most worried about Hiro and Aiko." I said. She then looked at me.

"Why is that?"

"I don't know... I'm sensing that they're not exactly going well, really. And knowing that Aiko's gonna be graduating a year and a half from now, and Hiro a year after that..."

"You're worried that maybe they'll drift apart?"

"Yeah, something like that."

"Hey," She placed her hand on my shoulder, and continued, "Like I said, we'll always remember each other. But..." She drifted off. I chuckled.

"You're now worried about us, huh?"

"Yeah..." I turned to her, as we faced eye-to-eye.

"Leiko, don't worry. We'll get through any of the challenges that life throws at us. We've still got each other, right?"

She smiled at me. "You're right. I'll always remember that."

I closed my eyes, and pressed my forehead to her.

I whispered, "You know that I'll always love you, right?"

I felt her smirk. "Of course I do, you idiot."

We opened our eyes as we kissed, and intertwined our hands.

Seconds later, we broke apart, smiling, with our hands still intertwined.

"Hey! Come on you two. We're heading to the cafe." Aiko called out to us.

We both stood up and ran after them.

(5:47 P.M.)

"Where's Baymax?" Fred asked Hiro.

"Oh, he's recharging. Man, Baymax here helped out Aunt Cass with the services, and the fact that he's huggable helped out as well with the kids." Hiro explained.

"Baymax always wants to help, doesn't he?" Wasabi said.

"Yup!" Hiro smiled.

"Alright everyone, cupcakes!" Aunt Cass had went to us with a plate of cupcakes.

We all took one, and I said out, "To another great day!"

We all said in unison, "To another great day!"

(7:30 P.M.)

I got home later.

My mom smiled at me. "How's your day, Drake?"

I smiled. "It was great mom! Had another race with Leiko!"

"Really? Been quite a while since you two last raced."

"I know. We figured that it'd be a perfect time to race again."

"Well I'm sure you did great."

"Heh, yeah. It ended in a tie."

I then went up to my room, put down my bag, and just laid down on the bed, drifting off to sleep.

For a great day, today was just tiring.

(10:30 P.M.)

I woke up from a sudden ringing on my phone.

"Huh, what? Who the hell is calling me at this time..." I said groggily, while anwering the phone.

"Tell me, Drake. What would you do if you learn that your girlfriend is in danger? I have her here with me, and you must hurry!" The voice on the other end said in a cold tone and laughed, which jolted me up fully awake.

"Who are you? Where is she?" I asked in suspicion, and with slight fear. I hear his laughs reduce to chuckles. "Dammit, answer me! Where the hell is she?!" I said angrily.

"Drake!" I heard Leiko scream. "You bastard!" I said aloud.

"Who or what I am doesn't matter, Drachion. You only have fifteen minutes to find your girlfriend. If not..." I heard dark chuckles. "She'll be gone by then."

"Follow these coordinates. Time is ticking!" The voice lastly said to me in a sing-song tone, as it hanged up, and with it showed directions.

With only concern and worry plaguing my mind, I took off as quickly as I could.

(Somewhere...)

I got to where the coordinates are. It took me to a warehouse.

"Leiko? You here? Leiko?" I said aloud. I walked off, still looking for her.

I heard the dark chuckles again. "Closer... You're getting warmer! No wait... you're frigid!" I heard a whisper and a laugh.

With no hesitation, I ran much faster now, calling out Leiko as loud as I could.

I almost gave up.

Until I heard a faint calling of my name. With extreme haste, I ran as fast as I could towards to where the sound was coming from. As it got louder and louder, my worries only increased.

I then saw Leiko, surrounded in a puddle of blood.

"Leiko!" I shouted and ran to her, cradling her.

"Drake?" She said as she looked up at me, and coughed. I then noticed two stab wounds; one on her left shoulder, and one on her chest.

"You're gonna be okay..." I said as I tried to seal the wounds with sand.

"Drake... please... it's too late..." She said to me.

"NO! I can't... won't... refuse to accept that!" I said, as I kept trying, only for the blood to seep into the sand, causing it to solidify and fall.

The light under us flickered.

"Leiko? Leiko?" I asked aloud, as I noticed her unmoving eyes.

"No... no, no, no, NO!" I said as I shook her body.

The light under us had now turned dark.

"I'm so sorry... I'm so sorry..." I kept saying.

As I cradled her now-dead body, I failed to notice dark tendrils come out of my body as it shot out, and struck the entire warehouse.

It fell, but it didn't hit me.

All there was now was rubble.

I stayed perfectly still, still cradling Leiko's body.

"Not again... please... not again..."

Laughs echoed in the distance.

My mind snapped.

And I woke up, screaming in pain, "NO!"

I gasped and breathed heavily, as I noticed dark tendrils from my hands. I looked around also noticed that I was still in my bedroom. Also, more dark tendrils emerged from my body.

'So was it just a dream then?'

"Ah, good. You're awake now." An oddly familiar voice spoke.

"Who... who are you?!" I said in fear, not understanding what predicament I was in.

"You don't have to be afraid, Drake." It said as it now revealed himself.

"Brother?" I asked. Calvin smiled at me. He still looked the same, only slightly older, but with the same white clothes he had.

"Correct, big brother." He said. He narrowed his eyes, and I now noticed his aura turn serious.

"However, that dream of yours was meant to happen."

"What do you mean? How can something traumatic like that mean to happen to me in that dream?"

"You forget that anything can happen to anyone, including you. Now, you are a part of something much bigger than the six of you here." He walked up to me as he took a part of the dark tendril. He then looked at me.

"We have much to discuss. The rules have changed."

* * *

(About 9:00 P.M.)

Fang, Lumina, Zephyr, Orion and Emerald had all finished up their training by 1:00 P.M.

Then, they did their daily routines, until the time came for their nightly short meeting.

"When will the time come, Fang?" Emerald asked him.

"Soon enough, Emerald. Be patient. Remember that good things come to those who wait."

Emerald crossed her arms and huffed. "You know how impatient I am, Fang."

"We all know that." The rest of them said. Emerald only smiled.

"Sorry, guys." She apologized.

"Alright." Lumina smiled and clapped her hands. "Time for all of us to go to sleep."

Orion was the first to leave. "G'night, everyone." He waved his arm to them as he walked back.

The others followed suit as they all got to their own rooms and went to sleep.

* * *

Overlooking San Fransokyo, a dark voice laughed aloud.

"All will be done... soon..."

Chaos will soon take over. The question now, is when?

* * *

**AN: Now, for most of you who have read this more than once, you're all wondering why I'm updating and revising all the chapters of this fic. I have at least the first two chapters done now. Expect them to be out in a few weeks.**

**Here's a little preview:**

_"Drake, are you sure about this?"_

_"Honestly... I don't know."_

_"Who are you guys? Why are you doing this?"_

_"Ah, I believe we haven't properly met yet."_

_"No... why... why did this have to happen?!"_

_"What the... what are you doing here?!"_

_"Tell me... are you strong enough to save this city? I sincerely doubt it."_

_"Drake... brother... let me tell you a story..."_

_"This isn't possible!"_

_"GET OUT OF THERE NOW!"_

**So, that's it here. See you all in the sequel.**


End file.
